


Dueño de mi vida

by Neshii



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Gay Sex, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Omega Verse, Psychological Horror, Tragedy, m-preg
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neshii/pseuds/Neshii
Summary: Odio ser un omega.Odio aún más que tú seas un alfa.Ayúdame...





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Todos los personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda
> 
> Versión beta de una idea que tengo rondando por la cabeza desde hace tiempo y no logro encontrar el punto exacto para escribirla. No esperen gran cosa o actualizaciones regulares, e igual si encuentro lo que busco, borro el fic para editarlo y subirlo corregido.
> 
> Fanfic publicado también en Amor-yaoi

Se mordió el labio hasta sangrar. No era posible. Tenía veintitrés años ¡Veintitrés! ¿A qué estúpido y cruel dios o destino se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de despertarle las hormonas a esa edad? Y lo que era peor, dejó de ser un beta y pasó a ser un omega.

Un omega.

Un omega que apenas despertaba su celo a la edad de veintitrés años. Ridículo.

Y cruel.

Maldijo todo cuanto pudo concentrándose en el dolor físico para evitar la creciente lujurio que se asentaban en su bajo vientre. Dio un par de pasos y volvió a morderse el labio. Siguió maldiciendo, contuvo las ganas de gritar, agregó a su ya de por sí larga lista de maldiciones el hecho inherente de saber que dejó de ser esa persona orgullosa de sí misma. Se despreciaba, con la lástima más esencial e hiriente que puede poseer por otra vida. Despreciable.

Caminó un par de pasos al mismo tiempo que apretaba los puños; el solo roce de la tela en su piel le provocó un escalofrío a todo lo largo de la espalda. Ruin. Le faltaban un par de kilómetros hasta llegar a su casa y sentirse medianamente seguro bajo la protección de su hogar; aunque seguridad fuera algo que perdió total  significado para él. Temeroso. Se envalentonó y corrió; grave error, tuvo que parar y tratar de ahogar los jadeos que nada tenían que ver con el cansancio. Asqueroso. Contrajo los músculos del vientre al agacharse por una nueva oleada de calor que lo hacía sudar, no debía por ningún motivo seguir traspirando, su olor en ese estado sería el detonante perfecto para una catástrofe. Débil. Miró hacia todos lados buscando ayuda…

Él nunca buscaba ayuda. Él no necesitaba ayuda. Él era el que extendía su mano para ayudar a quien lo necesitara. Humillante.

Dentro de toda la masa de veneno contra él, pensó que era relativamente afortunado al estar a media noche en una calle desierta. Pero, como su suerte podía cambiar de un momento a otro como lo hizo su naturaleza, podía encontrar a alguien en cualquier momento, si fuera un omega, quizá, y sólo quizá se compadecería de él y lo ayudaría, aunque bien sabía que la ayuda en esos tiempos era escasa y generalmente venía con algún tipo de precio; pero tampoco podía pedir demasiado, suficiente con no encontrarse a alguien que reparara en él. Sonrió sin gracia al pensar en la peor posibilidad, aquella a que más temía y la única con la cual no podría pelear, si hallase un alfa, sería su perdición.

Al diablo los alfas guapos, ricos y egocéntricos con el toque de compasión perfecto. Si por él fuera se podían ir  ala mierda todos y cada uno de los alfas con su galanura y fuerza basados en las feromonas y la muy injusta naturaleza de poder sobre otros sólo por nacer con genes diferentes. Los odiaba, con odio visceral y aversión desmedida. Y aún así hubiera preferido ser un alfa.

¿Por qué no pudo quedarse con su orgulloso estado de beta? Eso era lo más perfecto y honroso que podía tener.

Se siguió maldiciendo cada vez más perdido entre las oleadas de pasión y perdiendo la cordura. Si tan sólo no se hubiera maldecido con tanto fervor, hubiera escuchado como cinco alfas le dieron alcance.


	2. Alma en venta

Colocó el último producto de la caja en el estante, por ese día terminó su trabajo. Miró el reloj colgado en la pared frente a él, las once y media de la noche. Fueron dos horas y media de tiempo extra, algo que le ayudaría bastante en sus gastos. Fue directo a la parte trasera donde hacia tanto de almacén como de sala de estar para los trabajadores; un cuarto lleno de cajas, una mesa y unas cuantas sillas, un pequeño cubículo que hacía de oficina para su jefe, y un baño. Nada ostentoso, pero le gustaba el ambiente, la flexibilidad de horario y sobre todo la paga.

No estaba dentro de sus planes ser un _simple_ empleado de una tienda de conveniencia, así como tampoco ser el encargado de una cafetería por las mañanas, pero si quería lograr pagar su carrera necesitaba ahorrar un par de años; después todo fluiría como el agua, al menos esos eran sus planes. De ninguna manera se arrepentía de los años que _dejó pasar_ al termino de su educación básica; en primer lugar porque quería vivir un poco la libertad de sentirse dueño del mundo antes de esclavizarse a un trabajo de por vida; en segundo lugar, porque aún era joven para saber su subgénero, si de casualidad decidía meterse a una rama de la política y resultaba ser un omega, sus planes se verían truncados aun antes de comenzar. Esta bien que no le gustara la política ni que le importara ser un omega para luchar por lo que quería, pero, siendo realistas, era mejor saber de antemano cuál sería la _cruz_ de su vida.

Se despidió de sus compañeros de trabajo conforme iba ala salida. Con un poco de suerte llegaría a casa a la media noche para poder al menos dormir seis horas antes de prepararse e ir a su otro trabajo; Nami solía ser demasiado estricta referente a la puntualidad, era capaz de descontarle el dinero si se atrevía a llegar cinco minutos tarde. Apenas cruzó la puerta y sintió la fresca brisa de la noche; era mediados de marzo, aún se podían sentir los remanentes del invierno. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y como todas las noches caminó a su casa.

Agradecía desde lo más profundo de su existencia ser un beta. A sus veintitrés años nunca tuvo un celo ni la intemperante necesidad de _sentir_ las feromonas de los omega. Y aunque muchos catalogaban a los betas como los «segundos», fieles trabajadores que sólo podían aspirar a ser la mano derecha de algún alfa exitoso, siempre a la sombra de ellos, reflejándolos, sin una luz propia, él se sentía orgulloso, un digno representante, con todas las ansias de comerse al mundo y demostrar que podía brillar con más fuerza que el mejor alfa conocido.

Para Roronoa Zoro ser beta fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado.

Sentir de un momento a otro, en menos tiempo de lo que dura un parpadeo, el inminente calor en su vientre y la humedad en medio de las nalgas fue el peor golpe que pudo haber sentido.

No era posible. No era _normal_. Se suponía que su subgénero ya estaba decidido; escrito en su expediente médico, en sus identificaciones, en cualquier maldito papel que hablaba de él. Era un beta, siempre un beta, todos lo conocían así, él lo anunciaba orgulloso. No existía explicación lógica y coherente para que ahora, justo ahora, su cuerpo decidiera sacar a relucir una verdad que prefería no vivir.

Fue demasiado tarde cuando por fin su cordura se dio cuenta de la amenaza. Estaba rodeado. Y apenas pudo divisar y distinguir a los alfa, la feromonas que exudaban lo golpearon en el rostro. Era repugnante el aroma intenso y almizclado que le provocaba cosquillas en la nariz. Sintió una arcada tras otra que apenas logró reprimir; comenzó a salivar, no pudo distinguir si era por la sensación del vómito o porque su cuerpo le pedía a gritos dejarse llevar y caer.

El odio hacia sí mismo se combinó con asco.

Su vientre se contrajo en un placentero espasmo que lo obligó a doblarse. Los alfa se acercaron a él, manos en alto, dispuestos a atacar. Si bien en otro momento hubiera podido defenderse dando una paliza fácil y rápida, ahora penas podía permanecer en pie; las piernas temblorosas, los músculos débiles, la traicionera sensación de querer ser penetrado, su consciencia sólo pensando en llegar al orgasmo, vaciarse… como un objeto sexual, un muñeco de trapo sin vida ni valor, siendo nada.

—No... —susurró sin saber si era a sus atacantes o a sí mismo. Apenas sintió el primer par de manos en su cintura y el susurro se convirtió en un jadeo. El deseo iba en aumento, su pene endureciéndose con una rapidez que lo dejaba seco.

Con lo poco que le quedaba de cordura intentó zafarse de sus atacantes quienes parecía que la resistencia sólo alimentaba su libido. Un intento de golpe, una patada fallida, un grito de ayuda ahogado… una caricia en su trasero que lo obligó a morderse la lengua para no _pedir más_ , las manos arrancando su ropa como si tuvieran el derecho a hacerlo, casi como un favor; una lengua ajena bajando por su pecho, invadiendo su cuerpo, demostrando que su permiso valía una mierda frente a ellos; tenía que hacerlo sólo por estar en celo, era su _obligación_ por ser un omega, por ser él.

Y el placer, y el odio, y la impotencia, y la suciedad se amasaron fuertes y poderosas en su mente, en su pecho. Y el calor, el placer, la lujuria lo controlaban como a un títere, se burlaban de él, le sonreían con tal condescendencia y lástima como a un insecto bajo el zapato.

Era un omega. Era nada.

Lo levantaron del suelo. Sin encontrar el valor de la resignación rodeó con sus piernas la cintura del alfa que estaba enfrente de él. Bajo la calentura del celo sentía con claridad como las lágrimas de frustración le quemaban el rostro; al escuchar como rasgaban su pantalón entendió que estaba perdido.

No comprendió lo que sucedió hasta que momentos después percibió que uno de los alfas cayó al suelo seguido de él mismo. Salió del trance gracias al dolor del golpe y ahí fue donde distinguió la silueta de un hombre; se fascinó por los movimientos fluidos que hacía, golpe tras golpe hasta noquear a los cinco alfas. Asombroso.

El desconocido lo estudió un momento antes de acercarse. La adrenalina en Zoro se disparó al notar sus pupilas amarillas, doradas bajo la luz de las farolas; se sintió diminuto ante esa mirada orgullosa, única. Zoro, confuso y humillado, trató de levantarse para huir, aprovecharía esos momentos de lucidez y la aparente salvación que vivía. Sin embargo, sus piernas no lograron soportarlo, aún necesitaba descargar su celo.

El desconocido le tendió la mano, daba a entender que le brindaba ayuda. Dedos largos, callosos, con el poder suficiente para noquear a una persona y al parecer la delicadeza de ayudar a otra, manchados con minúsculas gotas de sangre. El desconocido no olía a nada, sin feromonas o algún aviso de ser un alfa, beta u omega; exhaló aliviado, quizá la suerte por fin le estaba sonriendo y podía considerar a ese hombre como su salvador. Cuando al fin pudo distinguir en su totalidad el rostro iluminado con la opaca luz, se le heló la sangre. Era un alfa, estaba seguro. Se lo decía su raciocinio, se lo gritaba su naturaleza, todas sus alarmas y preocupaciones volvieron a dispararse. No podía compararlo con los alfas que lo atacaron, comprendió enseguida que se encontraba en otro nivel; era un predador mucho mas amenazante, fuerte, poderoso. Y su cuerpo, como llamado por un hechizo, sucumbió ante él.

Alzó la mano, pero no para aceptar su ayuda, por el contrario, en un rápido movimiento lo cogió de la camisa y lo jaló hacia él. Sin pensar, en ese momento no existían las consecuencias, sólo necesidad. Quizá el hombre no se lo esperaba, tal vez estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo en todo lo requerido o no le importaba, pero se dejó hacer y se inclinó un poco más hasta sentir en su totalidad los labios de Zoro. Un beso tosco, visceral, sin mesura, sólo para apaciguar y dar un llamado a la tranquilidad.

—Basta —dijo el hombre, voz serena y elegante. Se levantó observando con cierta lástima a la madeja patética y sin consciencia en la que Zoro se había trasformado— ¿Vives cerca? —se compadeció.

Zoro hecho un ovillo y con parte de la ropa desgarrada intentaba boquear para enfriar la cabeza; suficiente con haber sido él quien se ofreciera en bandeja de plata. A ratos recobraba la mesura para perderla otra vez; un sube y baja de emociones incontrolables. Sus rodillas apretadas la una contra la otra era lo único que impedía que se arrancara el pantalón y comenzara a masturbarse a mitad de la calle, frente a un desconocido. Todavía podía saborear el aire almizclado de sus atacantes y poco a poco su propio aroma fue reemplazado por el agrio olor del miedo.

Los brazos del hombre lo rodearon de la espalda e intentaron levantarlo. Zoro lo observó, tan cerca otra vez que podía jurar haber olido una nota a tierra mojada.

—No… suéltame… —susurró, no quería volver a sentir como perdía el control de su cuerpo y se dejaba llevar por lo brazos de un desconocido.

—No te haré daño —dijo y nuevamente intentó levantarlo. Podría haberlo hecho, alzarlo y cargarlo con relativa facilidad, pero quería demostrar que no haría nada que Zoro no quisiera—. Es peligroso en tu condición quedarte en la calle, y lo sabes. —Lo último lo dijo recalcando cada palabra, como anunciando lo obvio.

—No, no lo sé, nunca me había pasado… un celo… —confesó reconociendo que estaba justificando su condición, voz quebrada por el enojo y la decepción.

Fue un instante en el que el hombre, desconcertado, intentó encontrar una respuesta adecuada sin sonar incrédulo. Con facilidad el joven entre sus brazos  tendría poco mas de veinte años, no era posible que no supiera lo que era un celo. Se mantuvo callado, de ninguna forma pensaba contradecirlo o juzgarlo.

—Con mayor razón necesitas mantenerte a salvo —dijo después de un breve silencio—. Justo ahora no te será posible defenderte —continuó al _ver_ como se molestaba posiblemente por tratarlo como alguien débil—. Vamos.

Por tercera ocasión intentó alzarlo. Zoro aceptó la ayuda y con dificultad logró ponerse en pie. Cabeza abajo y jadeando con cada paso que daba llegó al automóvil del hombre; no lo pensó mucho, se metió agradeciendo la comodidad de los asientos de piel. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro y cerró los ojos.

Podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón y sentir las palpitaciones en las extremidades, punzando una y otra vez dejando un agradable cosquilleo. Dentro del automóvil olía a lluvia, algo fresco y húmedo, un poco frío e inmenso como estar en medio de una llovizna, rodeado de árboles y flores, un bosque, agua cayendo, una pacífica sensación. Abrió los ojos al escuchar como el hombre entraba con movimientos un poco más tensos, el aroma a lluvia evaporándose y dejando a su paso tierra mojada.

Zoro no podía quitarle la vista de encima; se sentía seguro dentro del espacio reducido, mucho más íntimo, casi como un descanso. Su propio olor a miedo desapareciendo cambiando su aroma a metal, a pólvora y cuero. Ambos aromas mezclándose embriagando de forma distinta su razón, como los efectos del alcohol; una extraña combinación de relajación y el éxtasis de alguna droga. Se llevó las manos al rostro al sentir que se ponían en marcha, no quería seguir respirando, cada que inhalaba el efecto analgésico iba en aumento; su cuerpo seguía exigiéndole ser tocado, pero ya no de una forma explosiva sino carcomiéndole las entrañas como la sed de un sediento, ansias y expectación agudas, casi crueles. La piel le dolía con el simple roce de la tela cada vez más húmeda por la sudoración, su lubricación natural, la saliva y lágrimas que escurrían.

—Eres un alfa —habló Zoro mientras pasaba la lengua por los labios y descansaba los puños en las piernas.

—Sí —contestación seca, cortante, apretando los dedos en el volante.

—No… no quieres de mí… —tartamudeó, lo último que quería era decirlo en voz alta, pero necesitaba saber.

—No.

Por un momento Zoro lo miró asombrado y lúcido. Según sabía no existía alfa capaz de resistirse a un omega sin reclamar. Tal vez tuviera pareja, pero aún así verlo tan calmado era algo digno de admirar.

—Te dejaré en un hospital, ahí podrán darte supresores —dijo sin quitar la vista del camino.

—No, por favor —suplicó. De sólo pensar que todo su historial médico cambiaría a ser un omega era un shock. No se sentía preparado y dudaba que en algún momento lo estuviera.

—¿Prefieres ir a casa? —preguntó y movió la cabeza como queriendo mirarlo, pero se detuvo en el ultimo segundo.

—Sí.

—Bien. Guíame.

 

Llegaron pocos minutos después de la media noche. Una construcción un poco vieja pero bien cuidada de dos pisos y un pequeño jardín. Toda las luces estaban apagadas y las cortinas echadas; era claro suponer que vivía solo. El perro del vecino comenzó a ladrar conforme se acercaban a la puerta principal, Zoro siendo ayudado al caminar ya sin poder atreverse a mirar al desconocido por miedo a _atacarlo_ , y el hombre sujetándolo de la cintura con mayor fuerza de la requerida.

Zoro sacó sus llaves de entre los bolsillos del pantalón. Abrió la puerta con algo de dificultad y entró a trompicones; jadeaba ya sin contenerse, se sentía en una relativa seguridad dentro de su hogar; tropezó con un mueble, pero se negó a encender las luces. Detrás de él, el desconocido se quedó parado, sin entrar. Zoro lo observó, a su silueta, lo único que alcanzaba a distinguir con la poca iluminación a contraluz, parado de frente a él con toda el orgullo de un alfa, buscando una aprobación; por un momento creyó que sus ojos amarillos, tan extraños como hipnotizantes, brillaron de un deseo no carnal, nada sexual, sino algo mucho más profundo, personal, casi invasivo. No era hacia él ni a su celo, y eso le dio la seguridad que necesitaba para poder extender su mano y decirle sin palabras que entrara a su hogar.

El hombre tardó un momento en dar el primer paso hacia dentro, no fue duda sino algo más parecido a la reflexión como si estuviera pidiéndose permiso a sí mismo. Pero al hacerlo, entrar, el tiempo fluyó de manera armoniosa, una cosa tras otra, una decisión en consecuencia a otra. Dejó su abrigo en el respaldo del primer sillón que se topó y se desabrochó los dos primeros botones de su pulcra camisa blanca, parecía ser el dueño de la casa al llegar cansado en un día de trabajo.

Zoro lo observó a detalle, la confianza con la que se movía junto una seguridad envidiable en cada acto; suponía que debía de estar enojado consigo mismo y algo celoso ya que nunca fue capaz de moverse de esa forma, pero solo encontraba admiración y algo parecido al respeto dentro de sí; se mordió el labio inferior mientras comenzaba a desvestirse hasta quedar desnudo .

—¿Por qué, siendo un alfa, no…? —se detuvo al no saber cómo terminar la pregunta. Descubrió que su orgullo machacado aún podía seguir siendo humillado, se acercó con cierta timidez—. Lo necesito —murmuró cogiéndolo con una mano de la camisa. Ya estaba suplicando, ¿qué más podía perder?

—Pero no lo quieres —habló, voz clara y tensa como el filo de una espada.

—¡Jamás! No… no puedo ser esto… este remedo de mí, un objeto, una simple vasija dónde se descargar los instintos más bajos…

—Algo natural siendo un omega —lo interrumpió, no parecía querer contradecirlo, pero estaba muy intrigado por saber del rechazo hacia su propia naturaleza. Zoro lo miró casi con odio.

—Ser un omega significa ser un objeto —contestó. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, no fue una pregunta.

Zoro apretó el agarre en la camisa del hombre ante el nuevo espasmo en su vientre; ya había deducido que venían en oleadas, cada vez más incontrolables, casi como un alumbramiento. Porque el placer, por mucho que a su cuerpo le resultara agradable, en su mente era una tortura, algo vil y despreciable. Se sentía sucio. Boqueó, piernas temblando y su otra mano acercándose temblorosa a su entrepierna, se masajeó torpemente, cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza. Así pudo oler con mayor nitidez su aroma, el cuero y metal daban una nota de oxidación como sangre en un cuchillo. Masturbarse no era lo que necesitaba ni quería, el calor concentrado en la parte baja de su espalda lo guiaba de forma burlona hacia un éxtasis  del cual se arrepentiría el resto de su vida.

Abrió los ojos al sentir que el hombre lo sujetaba del puño; se mantuvo con la cabeza abajo a la expectativa.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó el hombre con la misma tranquilidad.

—Zoro —contestó temiendo ser rechazado.

—Zoro, no bajes la cabeza.

Zoro lo miró directamente a los ojos, asombrado y confuso, soltó el aire que retenía en el primer atisbo de alivio que sintió desde que su odisea comenzara. Muy dentro de él, lejos de las hormonas y el celo, sentía que su nueva condición no era excusa para perder los estribos, pero, perdido y en shock como estaba, escuchar unas simples palabras de aliento era el apoyo extra que no creía necesitar hasta que lo obtuvo; esa pequeña frase se trasformó en la esperanza de la cual se sujetó con todas sus fuerzas.

Sin embargo el gusto le duró más bien poco al encontrar en la mirada del hombre un hambre que no estaba antes. El hambre de un alfa. Parecía como si estuviera encerrada, sin poder manifestarse a plenitud, surgiendo de a poco como una advertencia de peligro.

Un peligro inminente y atesorado, así que Zoro se aferró a la esperanza muerta. Quizá sólo así podría sobrevivir.

Se acercó ya casado de resistirse y lo besó con toda la pasión y el desespero que poseía. Ansioso se restregó buscando un poco de alivio físico mientras que con la fuerza de su cuerpo logró que el hombre trastabillara hacia atrás hasta que cayó al suelo y prácticamente lo tuvo a su merced. Se acomodó a horcajadas y se levantó lo suficiente para poder ver por una última vez con ojos sensatos y voluntad agonizante. Tenía muchas preguntas sobre sí mismo, sobre el extraño alfa y lo estúpidamente ilógico que le era la situación, el menos así hubiera sido en otro tiempo. Aun así esperaría por las respuestas si es que llegaba a conseguirlas. Por el momento dejó que al fin su instinto saliera a flote, y al hacerlo saboreó una libertad salvaje, visceral, lúdica.

Sin palabras, las manos del hombre recorrieron con demasiada fuerza los muslos de Zoro hasta anclarse en sus nalgas y separarlas con brusquedad. Zoro echó la cabeza atrás y arqueó la espalda, movió las caderas con exasperación, ya irritado al no tener algo dentro de sí. Dejó caer la cabeza y pegó la frente en el pecho del hombre cuando sin aviso le metió dos dedos; no pensó en lo fácil que fue y como se deslizaban suavemente sin necesidad de lubricante. Se sentía mojado, trató de ignorar ese hecho, suficiente con estar abriéndose de piernas para un desconocido. Se apoyó en los hombros del desconocido y movió el cuerpo con el acelerado ritmo que le marcó, sólo concentrado en su placer y esperando con impaciencia la liberación; hizo caso omiso a la idea de que su propio cuerpo quería algo más grande dentro de sí. Se aferró con mayor fuerza; las imágenes que desfilaban por su mente eran sexo puro, cosas que nunca creyó llegar a pensar. Restregó el rostro esparciendo sus feromonas, las podía oler con claridad, y aunque se avergonzaba de ello, no le era posible detenerse, ya para qué. El aroma a tierra mojada de intensificó y eso fue el estímulo faltante para llegar a un delirante orgasmo.

Zoro cerró los ojos, quería aprovechar ese momento de cansancio físico y dormir para olvidar todo lo acontecido. Poco le importó estar encima del hombre, vulnerable y débil, sólo quería postergar lo inevitable un poco más. Unos cuantos minutos extras en los que aún no asentaba en su cabeza que era un omega.

 

**».«**

 

Escuchó voces a su alrededor. Los párpados le pesaban y sentía la cabeza embotada, los pensamientos idos e incoherentes; le costaba embonar una idea con otra. Trató de moverse, pero el cuerpo no le ayudó, los músculos flácidos y a la vez tan pesados que el sólo hecho de intentar voltearse en la cama le costó más trabajo del supuesto. Esas no eran buenas señales y por ello se obligó a despertar.

La tenue luz a través de las cortinas le lastimó los ojos; pensó seriamente volver a dormir, pero las voces para nada conocidas por fin lograron que su estado de alerta empezara a funcionar. Se encontraba en su cama, desnudo, pero limpio; poco a poco los recuerdos llegaban al igual que la humillación y la vergüenza.

Sí, la noche anterior tuvo su primer celo demostrando que era un omega. Ya lo recordaba. La perdida de control y su voluntad, los alfas que intentaron atacarlo y él como un perrito en brama dejando que hicieran lo que quisieran sin siquiera poder suplicar. Si no hubiera sido por el desconocido que llegó a salvarlo quién sabe las cosas que le pudieron haber ocurrido. Se obligó a calmar su ira contra sí mismo, mejor ocupó esa energía en terminar de levantarse y salir a afrontar las consecuencias de su naturaleza. Ya suponía que su salvador era el dueño de una de las voces que escuchaba, pero no reconocía la otra.

Lo último en lo que quería pensar era todo lo referente a su nueva condición, sin embargo, el hecho de estar lúcido y sin ganas de seguir teniendo sexo le molestaba, ¿no se suponía que el celo duraba alrededor de una semana e iba en aumento conforme pasaban los días hasta llegar a un punto álgido y de ahí en picada? Si técnicamente no tuvo relaciones sexuales más que tener un par de dedos dentro, ¿por qué se sentía tan bien? El cuerpo le dolía al moverse, lo sentía pesado como si estuviera en una de las peores resacas de su vida, pero su mente con cada segundo despierto se encontraba más avispada. ¿Habría sido mordido por el alfa al que consideraba su salvador? Se tanteó la nuca en busca de alguna herida, nunca podría soportar ser el esclavo de otra persona. Para su alivio no encontró señal alguna de haber sido reclamado.

Sus pasos eran lentos por el entumecimiento que sentía, eso le dio el tiempo suficiente para seguir escuchando al par de hombres que hablaban.

—Interesante, llevamos más de tres horas aquí y al parecer no hay señal para irnos…

—Te lo dije —esa voz le era inconfundible, y frunció el ceño al reconocer ese detalle—, de alguna forma me siento —tardó un poco en responder—, responsable…

—No, eso lo entiendo, a lo que voy es que no comprendo _por qué estoy yo aquí_. Y sí, ya me dijiste que es un caso raro y parece que necesita atención médica, lo que aun no capto bien es por qué no he tomado mis cosas y me largo. Eso es interesante.

Hubo un silencio mucho más marcado, y fue ahí que Zoro decidió entrar. Jamás hubiera imaginado lo nervioso que se podría sentir de andar en su propia sala.

—Oh, vaya, el bello durmiente decidió aparecer —dijo a modo de un saludo nada amable un hombre moreno de ojeras bastante pronunciadas y  una sonrisa que era más una burla. El desconocido que lo ayudó se encontraba sentado en el sillón principal, parecía muy a gusto como si estuviera en su propia casa, pero se levantó en cuanto lo vio.

—Y bien —comenzó a decir el moreno—, ¿cómo es eso de que tienes tu primer celo a la edad de veintitrés años?

—Law —dijo su compañero.

—Estoy cansado de esperar —respondió como explicación—, y tienes razón, es intrigante que no parezca tener efectos secundarios por la droga.

—¿Droga? —fue lo único que Zoro pudo preguntar. Estaba más confuso que hacía unos momentos y ciertamente la actitud relajada del par de hombres no le ayudaba mucho, se sentía como un conejillo de indias en medio de un experimento.

—Mis disculpas —dijo su salvador y se acercó para tenderle la mano—. Mi compañero es Trafalgar Law y yo me llamo Dracule Mihawk.

—Te lo tiraste sin que supiera tu nombre, avanzas demasiado rápido, Dracule —Dijo Law. Por primera vez Mihawk lo vio con mala cara.

—Roronoa Zoro —se presentó. Seguía sin entender nada, pero los modos elegantes de Mihawk lo obligaron a tenderle la mano; era extraño ese tipo de educación y más cuando ciertamente tuvieron una noche íntima, pero también era innegable que en él parecía de lo más natural. Lo soltó casi de inmediato, no estaba muy cómodo tan cerca de él—. ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? ¿Por qué están en mi casa y a qué se refieren con la droga? —Zoro preguntó para tratar de tener un poco de control en la situación y no sentirse tan perdido. Estaba en su propia casa, joder.

—Por lo que sé ayer tuviste tu primer celo, algo bastante extraño para tu edad —comenzó a decir Law. Mihawk se dirigió a la cocina mientras que Zoro lo observaba sin saber a quién de los dos prestarle atención—. Necesitaría hacerte unas pruebas para desmentir eso, no es que desconfíe de tu palabra, pero en verdad es un caso extraño, la edad límite para manifestar el subgénero es de veinte años, sobrepasaste eso con bastante margen de error.

—Lo sé, no tienes porque repetírmelo —dijo Zoro en un tono bastante mordaz—. Y no quiero pruebas, tu opinión sobre mí me vale una mierda. —Law sólo sonrió.

—Te administré una droga, creación mía, para mantener bajo control tus ansias de ser follado —contestó de mala leche. Sus palabras surtieron efecto, Zoro tensó el cuerpo como si estuviera listo para atacar.

—Fue una decisión que me dí la libertad de tomar, Zoro —Mihawk llegó a calmar el ambiente ofreciéndole una taza de café—. Estabas casi inconsciente y no querías ir a un hospital, no conozco familiares tuyos ni tampoco si aceptabas supresores. Por eso lo llamé —dio señalando con la cabeza a Law—, es un médico y científico competente

—Gracias —se obligó a decir Zoro después de un momento de analizar la situación, no estaba muy de acuerdo con lo sucedido, pero sabía que eso había sido mucho para alguien que no conocía y lo había salvado de un ataque con consecuencias desastrosas. Quizás en vez de estar en su casa tomando café y teniendo una muy mala e incómoda charla, estuviera en el hospital con el culo destrozado y hasta preñado. Lo último trató de sacárselo de la cabeza, no quería pensar en eso ahora. Aun así el agradecimiento iba hacia Mihawk, no a Law.

—La droga no tiene consecuencias importantes —dijo Law mucho más calmado. Zoro se sentó frente a él mientras que Mihawk lo hacía en el mismo lugar dónde estuvo antes—, dolor de cabeza, pesadez en el cuerpo, fatiga, somnolencia, cosas por el estilo que irán disminuyendo conforme lo saques de tu sistema.

—¿Y el celo regresará?

—Obvio, es como un calmante, no un supresor.

Zoro recargó los codos en las rodillas, dejó la taza en la mesita de centro y se pasó las manos por el pelo, frustrado y desesperado. Esas pocas horas de lucidez mental antes de volver a perder la consciencia por una necesidad sexual en vez ayudarlo lo ponían en un estado deprimente, era como saber la hora de su muerte, inminente y pesada, no lograba encontrar la forma de afrontarlo, porque si en verdad fuera a morir simplemente haría lo que siempre quiso hacer, sin temor; pero era todo lo contrario, tendría que vivir con ello por el resto de sus días. No estaba preparado para eso, en sí no tenía ni idea de cómo prepararse para ello.

Todo a su alrededor cambió sin que pudiera prevenirlo o darse cuenta.

—Yo, no quiero esto —susurró más para sí mismo como si ya hubiera olvidado que no se encontraba solo.

—Si haces alguna estupidez siempre puedes donar tu cuerpo a la ciencia, me encantaría investigar tu extraña condición —comentó Law sonrisa incluida.

—Eres un hijo de puta —dijo Zoro sacando la frustración que llevaba encima— ¿Y por qué mierda sabes sobre mí?

—Tienes identificaciones en tu cartera y yo el acceso a los expedientes médicos de cualquier hospital, es fácil teniendo esas dos cosas —explicó sin inmutarse—. Pero es cierto, me gustaría investigar tu caso.

—Law —llamó Mihawk en tono de advertencia.

—Tal vez pueda ayudarte con tu condición de omega —continuó—- ¿Qué te parecería inhibirla hasta el punto de desaparecerla?

—¿Me quieres vender un supresor?

—Los supresores tienen demasiados efectos colaterales. Yo hablo de una alternativa superior: no más celos, no más feromonas de alfas, no más lubricación vía anal, seguirías ovulando, pero si no te dan por atrás no tendrías de qué preocuparte; lo que es mejor, nada de feromonas tuyas, podrías pasar por un alfa en celo y ni siquiera te notaría. Serías casi un completo beta.

—¿Y el pago es mi alma? —contestó Zoro incrédulo.

—No creo que puedas pagarme aunque quisieras. Lo haría por amor a la ciencia… y porque necesito un humano para poder probarlo.

Zoro resopló. La idea era tentadora, demasiado para poder ser real; no existía en el mundo supresor lo suficientemente fuerte para lograr inhibir las feromonas por ejemplo, lo único que hacían era controlar el punto álgido de los celos, nada más. Además de ser costosos y con demasiadas restricciones. Controlaban lo peor, pero de ninguna forma te hacían olvidar que seguías siendo un omega.

Zoro se mantuvo en silencio analizando los pros y contras de esa tentadora oferta. ¿Qué era lo peor que le podía pasar? Su vida ya estaba hecha una mierda; si antes en ocasiones sentía el que el mundo era demasiado complicado y grande para él, ahora con su nueva condición lo sentía el doble de pesado, cien veces más difícil, mil más humillante. Su fuerza se basaba en el orgullo hacía sí mismo, no ego ni idolatría, era la consciencia de saber que podía ser fuerte, mantenía una voluntad de hierro, se sentía capaz de lograr cosas inimaginables. Y todo eso se desmoronó como arena contra el viento; de la noche a la mañana, más bien de un parpadeo a otro perdió su fortaleza, ya no recordaba cómo encontrar el poder y autoestima que llegó a tener.

Era un aplastante miedo enfrentar al mundo siendo un omega.

—Acepto.


	3. El futuro de un omega

Zoro pasó con suavidad los dedos por las letras en relieve de la tarjeta que Law le ofreció, seguía sin estar completamente seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto al aceptar su oferta, pero tampoco era como si quisiera seguir con la misma vida que le deparaba: estar esclavizado a un ciclo hormonal incapacitante donde perdía todo rastro de cordura llegando a no saber quién era él en realidad, sólo pensado en satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales y entregándose en bandeja de plata a un alfa; todo eso sin considerar que, socialmente hablando, había perdido cualquier valor como persona ante el mundo, así eran tratados los omegas, y ahora él estaba dentro de ese círculo; su condición de persona se redujo a ser un objeto sexual y a una máquina preñadora. Enumerando todo ello, las dudas se disipaban. Sin embargo, una pequeña vocecilla en su interior, renuente de ser callada por su lógica, le decía que ser el conejillo de indias de un médico de dudosa procedencia, acarrearía mayores problemas y lo mejor era ser dependiente de los supresores comunes. _«Claro, sin dinero»_ , se decía cada que sus defensas bajaban un poco y  escuchaba esa voz. Al final se metió la tarjeta en el bolsillo del pantalón, definitivamente lo iba a llamar.

—Preferirías que olvidaras la oferta de Law, por tu propio bien.

Zoro levantó la cabeza hacia Mihawk, sentado en el mismo lugar, el alfa le había pedido a Law que se retirara y, como al parecer Law no puede negarse a una de sus órdenes, se había ido no sin entregarle su tarjeta. Zoro alzó una ceja, no le incomodaba tener al alfa en su casa, pero tampoco era muy grata su presencia y más al saber que en cualquier momento la droga en su sistema dejaría de funcionar y estaría nuevamente arrastrándose por un poco de atención sexual. Zoro abrió la boca para responder, pero una idea diferente le llegó a la mente.

—Tú también tomas drogas para suprimir tu estatus de alfa —afirmó—, ¿por qué yo no debería de hacerlo? ¿No estoy a tu altura? —preguntó a la defensiva. Vio a Mihawk tensarse y enseguida recobrar la compostura.

—Mi caso es diferente…

—¿Es impensable que alguien poderoso y digno como tú intime con una pequeña mierda como yo? —interrumpió. Mihawk permaneció en silencio, parecía analizar cada palabra. Zoro continuó, veneno y odio en cada frase—: Claro, sería humillante para los alfas de  tu estilo rebajarse ante los impulsos de sus propios cuerpos, es vergonzoso y degradante. Por eso necesitas de esa droga, y ahora que alguien más puede tenerla, es impensable para ti compartirla, ¿verdad? ¿Crees que estaría a tu mismo nivel?

Mihawk se mantuvo en silencio durante un momento hasta que al final desvió la mirada hacía la ventana, a su derecha; quería preguntarle muchas cosas a Zoro, pero también entendía que nada de lo que le pasaba era su asunto y no tenía derecho a meterse en ello. Regresó la atención a Zoro.

—Las circunstancias son distintas, eres joven, tienes toda una vida por delante…

Fue suficiente para Zoro.

—¡¡No me jodas!! ¡¡No te atrevas a burlarte de mí, maldito alfa!! ¡¡NO ME JODAS!! —gritó al momento de pararse y aventar con la mano la mesita de centro, el mueble golpeó en la pared y el vidrio de la base se hizo añicos, las tazas fueron a dar al piso, rotas. Zoro estaba colérico, con tanto odio en su mirada que parecía una bestia salvaje. Pero a Mihawk más bien le pareció como un animalito aterrorizado, acorralado, sin poder encontrar la salida; no le tuvo miedo, se mantuvo en calma, algo le decía que esa ira no era en contra de él—. ¡¿Qué mierda sabes tú de mi futuro?! ¡Eres un alfa, tienes tu jodida vida resulta! ¡Yo iba a tener lo mismo, estaba luchando por ello, hasta que esto me jodió! —señaló su propio cuerpo— ¡Esta puta mierda me jodió la vida! No vengas ahora a tenerme lástima ni darme ánimos si no tienes puta idea de lo que vivo…

Zoro se inclinó y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, las pasó una y otra vez por el pelo; trataba con todas sus fuerzas de ahogar el sollozo atorado en su garganta, ya no quería más lástima ni compasión, sólo deseaba tener su vida anterior.

Un largo silencio se apoderó del lugar junto a un suave y muy sutil aroma a tierra mojada. Con ello Zoro encontró una especie de paz, empezaba a sentirse avergonzado por el arrebato.

—En ningún momento quise incomodarte. Me disculpo por ello. —Mihawk se levantó. Zoro se sintió peor con semejante pasividad—. Pero tengo que insistir en mi petición. Estás en lo correcto al afirmar sobre mi tratamiento con Law —continuó dando un pequeño énfasis en «tratamiento». Se acercó con cautela, parecía estudiar cada movimiento y gesto. Zoro se sintió incómodo con ello, ser observado de forma tan concentrada, en la vida le había sucedido algo parecido, siempre era él quien examinaba a su alrededor; contuvo las ganas de bajar la cabeza—. Sin embargo, las circunstancias son distintas y existe la posibilidad de que empeore tu situación, aunque ahora te parezca imposible —se adelantó al reproche de Zoro; estaba claro que el muchacho se convenció de tener una vida miserable sin poder creer que pudiera empeorarla—. Hablo por experiencia, Zoro. No aceptes la oferta de Law.

Zoro sintió como si le hubieran golpeado en el pecho, los pulmones vacíos, el oxígeno escapando con cada bocanada que era obligado a dar. El tono de voz perfectamente medido, la cadencia suave y aterciopelada al punto de poder creer saborear cada palabra mientras inhalaba en un frágil intento por respirar. Era dulce y amargo a la vez, fuerza y fragilidad. No había nada más que esa voz y los inminentes deseos de obedecerla.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Zoro parpadeó y por fin pudo apartar la vista de los ojos de Mihawk, las palabras aún revoloteaban en su mente incapaz de encontrar alguna _razón lógica_ para oponerse. No lo haría, no llamaría a Law.

—Zoro, hay un auto increíble estacionado enfrente… —quien abrió la puerta se quedó callado al llegar la living y encontrarse con Zoro y Mihawk en medio de un ambiente  bastante tenso. Su expresión amigable se tornó dura al aspirar el aire— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó directamente a Mihawk, voz seca, fuerte.

—Ace —llamó Zoro consciente de lo que podría venir, su amigo también era un alfa. Ace le hizo caso—. Él es Dracule Mihawk, anoche me ayudó. —Guardó silencio. No quería presentar a Ace, no quería que Mihawk siguiera metiéndose en su vida; le estaba agradecido, mucho, pero comprender que había utilizado _la voz_ de alfa en él para rechazar una oferta capaz de darle un poco de dignidad a su nueva vida (independientemente de ser algo bueno o correcto o una equivocación), fue suficiente para cortar desde la raíz cualquier posible relación. No entendía por qué se sentía traicionado, ni ganas de pelear le quedaban.

—¿En qué te ayudó? —preguntó Ace sin darse por enterado de la molestia de su amigo.

—Será mejor que me retire para que puedan conversar con calma —Mihawk interrumpió ignorando a Ace—. Espero que puedas reconsiderar tu decisión —se dirigió a Zoro. Con eso se despidió, pasó al lado de Ace sin siquiera mirarlo.

Ace lo siguió con la mirada y al escuchar que cerraban la puerta se dirigió con Zoro.

—¿Quién diablos era él? Y no me refiero a su nombre. ¿De dónde lo conoces? ¿En qué te ayudó?

Zoro no respondió, cansado, se dejó caer en el sofá donde minutos antes estuvo Mihawk, le punzaba la cabeza y sentía náuseas. El sutil aroma a lluvia otoñal que Mihawk había dejado lograron tranquilizarlo un poco.

Miro a Ace. Eran tan diferentes, no pudo evitar la comparación. La estabilidad de Mihawk, su calma, el control de sus emociones; nunca se alteró ni cuando se enfrentó a cinco alfas alterados por ayudar a un completo desconocido, o cuando le pidió que calmara el calor asfixiante de su celo, tampoco cuando estalló y le recriminó asuntos que nada tenían que ver con él. Se mantuvo en calma, misma que Zoro admitía fue de gran ayuda para no volverse loco y caer en una desesperación mayor. Incluso en ese momento cuando su persona se había esfumado y ya sólo quedaban los recuerdos que le asaltaban de repente, la estela de aroma impregnado en el sofá lo ayudaba a sobrellevar la preocupación de Ace.

Su amigo seguía exigiendo respuestas, preocupado, un poco desesperado. Por primera vez desde que se conocieron varios años atrás, Zoro logró percibir su aroma a canela y jengibre; un olor exquisito, ligeramente picante, pero con la fuerza y frescura que representaba a su amigo. No era dulce, pero Zoro no pudo evitar recordar las galletas que solían comer de niños. Así era Ace: intempestivo como un niño y cálido como los invisibles y protectores brazos de una familia.

Tenía que decírselo.

—Soy un omega —soltó.

Ace lo miró primero con confusión y luego se echó a reír.

—Buena esa —contestó seguro de ser una broma.

—¿Crees que bromearía con algo por el estilo? —dijo adivinando sus pensamientos.

Ace dejó de reír, Zoro tenía razón. Por todo lo que había pasado era imposible que bromeara con algo así. Entonces si no era un mal chiste sólo quedaba la posibilidad de ser verdad.

—¿Có…cómo…?

—Anoche tuve mi primer celo, Dracule me… —calló. Quería decir que lo _defendió_ , pero la realidad le llegó como hielo seco resbalando por su espalda, un dolor largo y agonizante proveniente de su propia voz al escucharse. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas— Eran alfas que me olieron… Yo no pude hacer nada… No quería, pero mi cuerpo… Si él no hubiera llegado yo… yo… —se detuvo. Simplemente no pudo enfrentar la realidad.

Ace se quedó a medio movimiento de abrazar a Zoro, era un alfa y su amigo un omega.

 

**».«**

 

Mihawk salió a la calle, directo a su automóvil sin atreverse a pensar en todas las cosas que el muchacho le dijo ni tratar de comprender el odio y la vergüenza que parecía tener hacía sí mismo; sus movimientos y tono de voz le parecían los de alguien orgulloso y fuerte, con la confianza suficiente para conseguir lo que sea, pero sus palabras y el miedo en su mirada contrastaban de tal forma que lo único que podía sentir por Zoro era compasión, ganas de ayudarlo. Se sacudió la cabeza, molesto consigo mismo, no iba a pensar en ello, no era su problema. Buscó las llaves de su auto en cada bolsillo, pero se detuvo al notar que alguien bajaba el vidrió del copiloto.

Law lo recibió con una pequeña sonrisa, se estiró y abrió la puerta. Mihawk entró sin hacer preguntas.

—Te pedí que te fueras —dijo Mihawk mientras Law encendía el auto y se ponía en marcha.

—Y me fui, no tan lejos como querías, pero lo hice —contestó ensanchando la sonrisa.

—No quiero que lo ayudes —dijo de pronto después de un largo silencio.

—¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es la razón por la que el filántropo Dracule le niega ayuda a un pobre diablo? —El silencio se mantuvo otro prolongado momento. Law apretó el volante— Te excitaste con las feromonas del chico.

—Tal vez necesite una dosis nueva.

—No necesitas ninguna dosis nueva; es más probable que las feromonas de ese bastardo hayan sido mucho más fuertes al despertar tan tarde su celo, pero lo dudo tanto como el que tú estés necesitado de sexo.

—Trafalgar…

—No me llames Trafalgar —interrumpió—. Voy a ayudarlo porque quiero hacerlo, la vida de un omega es demasiado mierda como para que un bastardo como él la soporte. No me agrada la idea, y prefiero mil veces no haberme enterado del tema, pero como tú me hiciste el favor de presentármelo ahora me haré cargo. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Ahora dime la verdad —continuó en un semáforo en rojo y mirando a Mihawk por primera vez desde que se subió al automóvil—: ¿por qué te niegas a ayudarlo?

—No me niego, simplemente no considero que necesite ayuda.

Law soltó una pequeña risa.

—Muchos te consideran inteligente, pero eres un verdadero imbécil, Mihawk —dijo Law reanudando el viaje. Mihawk seguía imperturbable—. Ayer ese chico era un beta, no la iba a tener fácil, pero hubiera podido conseguir lo que sea o mínimo ver tras bambalinas el éxito —continuó. Mihawk le dio un rápido vistazo, era como si Law estuviera reflejándose en sus palabras—. Ahora a lo que más aspira es a tener pequeños bastarditos de algún alfa poderoso, no más.

El silencio volvió a presentarse, Law dejando que sus palabras se asentaran en Mihawk, entendía un poco el porqué su amigo no sabía sobre el significado de ser un omega. Por su parte Mihawk asimiló lo que Law le decía junto a los reclamos de Zoro; hacía mucho tiempo que su vida se basaba en los betas con los que trabajaba y en los alfas que eran sus socios, y antes de eso estuvo su niñez en donde no existían etiquetas ni clases, sólo niños, amigos; las contadas veces que tuvo en interacción con un omega eran en alguna fiesta o reunión, momentos en los que los omegas parecían bien, viviendo una vida que disfrutaban. Y al único omega con el que tuvo contacto fue una historia diferente, completamente contraria.

Los deseos de ayudar a Zoro aumentaron conforme los recuerdos sucedían en su mente. Mihawk sentía miedo de ello, en definitiva no era nada parecido al alfa que siempre le hacían ver que era.

—Los omegas no poseen voz ni voto, perece que sí, tienen  sus propios derechos y al ser los únicos que pueden tener bastarditos deberían de ser respetados. Pero sus limitaciones fueron los que los relegaron a ser incubadoras —continuó hablando Law—. Sus celos los limitan demasiado. Aunque los alfas también los tienen, la duración y frecuencia de los mismos es de gran ayuda, aparte de _la voz_ , fuerza y voluntad innatas que poseen, eso a provocado que inconscientemente todos los pongamos en un pedestal sólo por ser alfas, aunque su vida valga una mierda. En cambio la duración y frecuencia de los celos de un omega aunado a su fragilidad durante el embarazo y su comportamiento a anteponer a sus bastarditos por encima de sí mismos fue suficiente para creer que sólo sirven para procrear. ¿No te parece hermoso el clasismo? Cuando la gente se entere que es un omega su vida se reducirá a ser la perra en celo del alfa que lo reclame, y si no hay nadie, será la puta de todos. ¿Ahora entiendes? No es un problema de su cuerpo ni la naturaleza, es el mundo que ya lo ha etiquetado como un ser inferior y le ha cortado cualquier posibilidad de ser alguien.

 

**».«**

 

Ace echó a la basura la última tanda de vidrios rotos y esquirlas que quedaron de la mesita de centro. No le había preguntado a Zoro sobre ello, era suficiente para los dos tratar de asimilar todo lo sucedido. Una vez que Zoro comenzó a hablar con mayor fluidez, terminó soltando gran parte del peso que cargaba; s se había guardado unas cuantas cosas, como el hecho del por qué la mesita de centro estaba hecha añicos, pero tampoco Ace era capaz de presionarlo para que le contara cada detalle, suponía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

Por su parte Ace se sentía un poco avergonzado por estar a la defensiva frente a Mihawk, quería atribuirle eso a su _instinto alfa_ , pero en parte sería una enorme mentira; el hecho de encontrar a Zoro frente a él tan perdido y en cierta forma sumiso le molestó, demasiado, y su instinto protector salió a flote, uno de los instintos que por lo regular lo metía en problemas, y en esa ocasión no fue la excepción. Si hubiera sabido que Mihawk ayudó a Zoro de forma desinteresada no se hubiera comportado como un capullo. Porque, Mihawk le había brindado ayuda de forma desinteresada, ¿verdad? Historia aparte era el médico de dudosa procedencia, si bien había administrado a Zoro una especie de supresor para calmarlo (desde lo físico hasta lo emocional), su propuesta resultaba demasiado sospechosa. Eran contadas las personas que ayudaban a otra sin querer nada a cambio, y el médico, según lo que Zoro había dicho, no parecía una de ellas.

Ace se preparó una taza de té pensando en lo desconfiado que se había vuelto. De niño solía ser arisco, con poco tacto para relacionarse, pero con los años y ayuda de una cuantas personas logró superar esa etapa; parecía que había encontrado un poco de fe en la humanidad. El verdadero problema fue cuando su subgénero se desarrolló; ser un alfa era un incordio para él. Si la gente lo aceptaba era por ser un alfa; si se relacionaban con él era por, una, querer ganar su aprecio y utilizar su estatus a su favor, o dos, le temían y preferían tenerlo de aliado que de amigo. En un mundo así confiar en las personas se volvía una debilidad.

Por eso su amistad con Zoro era tan preciada. Desde un principio le dejó en claro que no por ser un alfa valía más que él, o él por ser un beta tenía que demostrarle su valor. Ace enseguida congenió con él y, aunque nunca se lo hubiera dicho, le estaría eternamente agradecido por tratarlo como un igual.

Quizás, y sólo quizá por eso Ace estaba tan renuente de confiar en Mihawk y Law, además de intentar proteger a Zoro.

Dejó la taza en el fregadero y miró el reloj justo arriba de él, habían pasado casi tres horas desde que llegó; Zoro, después de hablar y tranquilizarse un poco, se metió en su habitación alegando dormir. Su preocupación iba en aumento. Se armó de valor y se dirigió a la habitación de Zoro.

—Hey, amigo, ¿cómo te encuentras? —Ace entró tras tocar un par de veces, nunca esperaba respuesta, la confianza entre ellos era suficiente para sentirse como si fuera su propia casa—. ¿Zoro? —no lo encontró dentro. Antes de poder llamarlo de nuevo escuchó un suave ruido proveniente del baño. Ace se acercó preocupado y giró el pomo sin siquiera tocar cuando se dio cuenta que el sonido eran arcadas, estaba cerrado con seguro—. ¡Zoro, ábreme!

—Vete. —Escuchó, voz quebrada y suplicante.

—¡Cómo coño quieres que me vaya! ¡Abre la puerta! —golpeó más fuerte.

—Vete, Ace, no puedes estar aquí.

Ace sintió como si le sacaran el aire con un golpe. Se mordió el labio sin saber qué hacer, por un lado sabía que debía hacerle caso a Zoro, él era un alfa y sabía que si la droga que le administraron a Zoro estaba perdiendo efecto, se celo regresaría, no podía estar cerca de él o terminaría atacándolo y eso era algo que jamás se perdonaría. Pero, también era su amigo y su amistad  lo obligaba a quedarse y tratar de ayudarlo. _«¡Un supresor!»_ pensó casi con alegría, podía ir al hospital a conseguirlos, el problema radicaba en que necesitaba una receta médica para que se los dieran, cosa que no poseían.

—Zoro, necesitamos ir a un hospital para que te den un supresor, tienes que estar ahí o no me lo darán y no puedo darte uno que no corresponda contigo. Podemos ir ahora que la droga no ha pasado por completo, así que, por favor, abre la puerta. —Hubo silencio—. Te prometo que no te atacaré, eres mi amigo, confía en mí. —No obtuvo respuesta—. Venga, Zoro ayúdame un poco, no puedes quedarte así durante todo el celo. —La puerta siguió cerrada.

Ace estaba desesperado, si Zoro no quería ir al hospital por un supresor, las otras opciones eran dejarlo pasar el celo sin ayuda, pero eso era demasiado cruel, comprendía lo que era para un omega perder la cordura por culpa de la libido, no comer ni poder dormir pensando sólo en sexo y sin poder aliviar el calor no importando las veces que se corriera; era una situación extrema que no deseaba que Zoro viviera.

—¿Quieres que llame a Luffy? Él podría ayudarte, o quizá… —se detuvo un momento, le costaba decir el nombre— puedo llamar a Robin…

—¡No! No quiero que nadie más me vea así…

—¡Entonces qué vas a hacer, no puedes quedarte así! —exclamó ya desesperado. Tomó aire y soltó las palabras que no quería  decir—: yo puedo ayudarte si me lo permites.

Tuvo que pasar un largo momento en silencio para que Ace se rindiera, recargó la frente en la puerta y exhaló, si Zoro no quería ayuda tampoco podía obligarlo.

—Si necesitas algo puedes llamarme en el momento que sea —dijo resignado y a modo de despedida; quería disculparse por no ser capaz de apoyarlo al ser un alfa, pero no existía culpa en ello, así que no lo dijo. Estaba por irse cuando escuchó el chasquido del seguro de la puerta al ser retirado; se quedó parado un momento esperando a que la puerta se abriera, pero al notar que eso no iba a suceder, decidió entrar.

Apenas abrió un poco cuando el aroma a feromonas le pegó en el rostro, una fuerte combinación de cuero, metal y almizcle, pero por sobre todo eso, el amargo aroma del miedo. Ace cerró los ojos y tragó saliva, si bien el aroma le provocó un espasmo en el bajo vientre y una punzada de deseo, el miedo presente lo mantuvo centrado. Abrió por completo la puerta y se dio cuenta que Zoro había puesto una toalla debajo, posiblemente para no dejar que su aroma se esparciera por la casa.

—No quiero que me toques, Ace, nada más ayúdame a ir al hospital —pidió Zoro. Estaba metido en la bañera llena de agua fría, agarrando sus rodillas con ambas manos y temblando ligeramente. No se atrevía a mirar a Ace, pensar que podía estar mirándolo con deseo le daba asco, lo apreciaba como a un hermano.

—De acuerdo. De acuerdo —repitió para evitar suspirar y seguir inhalando el aire concentrado. Fue directo hacia el mueble empotrado donde se guardaban las toallas y sacó un par. Cada que miraba a Zoro el deseo de lamerle la piel y saborear con su lengua el aroma a cuero le recorría todo el cuerpo; no era una sensación tan fuerte como para cegarle la cordura, eso era un alivio, al parecer seguía teniendo una cantidad considerable de la droga en el sistema. Tenía que darse prisa para llegar al hospital antes de que el efecto disminuyera. Se acercó a Zoro.

—Toma esto —le tendió las toallas—, sal de ahí, te traeré ropa seca y mientras te cambias iré por el auto, ¿de acuerdo? Y Zoro, trata de mantenerte calmado.

Salió deprisa nada más Zoro cogió las toallas, sin esperar una respuesta o ver como afectaban sus palabras. Ace apretó los puños tratando de concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, ayudando a uno de sus mejores amigos cuando más lo necesitaba aunque él era un alfa y Zoro un omega despertando su primer celo. Era lo correcto y no se arrepentía, pero no pudo evitar maldecir su vida unas cuantas veces. Llevó una muda de ropa al baño y la dejó sobre la tapa del _vater_ , salió sin prestarle atención a Zoro o dirigirle la palabra.

Agradeció salir a la calle y respirar un poco de aire fresco, suspiró todas las veces que no lo hizo y quería hacerlo al lado de Zoro y  corrió a su casa por el automóvil; bajó todos los vidrios y le puso seguro a las puertas, lo último que quería era buscarse problemas con algún alfa loco que pudieran toparse en el camino, existían algunos imbéciles demasiado salvajes como para no importarle un carajo dónde o con quien estaba un omega en celo, ellos atacaban, se sentían superiores y con derecho de hacer lo que quisieran, casi como si le estuvieran haciendo un favor al omega. Ace no se sentía nada orgulloso de su subgénero al pensar en esos imbéciles.

Regresó con Zoro a quien lo encontró en su habitación sentado en la cama, parecía un poco más espabilado. Ace se sintió aliviado al percibir que las feromonas se mantenían al mismo nivel.

—Andando —dijo esperando que Zoro no necesitara ayuda para caminar.

Zoro se levantó e intentó caminar como si nada le estuviera pasando, pero el fuerte mareo lo obligaba a ir más lento; agradeció profundamente a Ace por no decir nada al respecto y su agradecimiento aumentó al notar que llevaba cargando en una bolsa varias botellas con agua, hasta ese momento no se dio cuenta de la sed que sentía. Después de vomitar hasta la cena de hacía una semana y sentir como aumentaba su temperatura corporal se olvidó de cualquier otro síntoma. No supo si lo que sentía era cuestión de la droga o el celo, de lo que sí estaba seguro es que todo era un asco. Salió a la calle y se sentó en la parte trasera del automóvil de Ace en modo automático, Ace le tendió la bolsa con las bebidas y tan pronto la tuvo en las manos abrió una botella y bebió hasta terminar.

—Gracias —susurró consciente que su amigo lo escuchó.

En otro momento Ace se hubiera volteado y le hubiera regalado una enorme sonrisa para decirle que si en verdad quería agradecerle lo invitara a cenar. Sin embargo, sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza sin atreverse a mirarlo.

 

Llegaron al hospital veinte minutos después. Nunca se le había hecho tan largo e insoportable el viaje a Ace, si hubiera sabido del tráfico en las calles hubiera optado por una ambulancia. Era una opción que contempló con seriedad, pero al ver lo renuente que se sentía Zoro de ir a un hospital, se abstuvo de solicitarla; lo último que necesitaba su amigo era tener un escandaloso y por de más llamativo vehículo anunciando su cambio.

Para su buena suerte pudo aparcar en un lugar disponible justo enfrente del hospital, cruzando la calle. Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y observó a Zoro a través del espejo retrovisor, con los ojos cerrados y recargado en el asiento parecía dormitar; una gota de sudor le bajó por la nuca, su ropa en general estaba sudorosa y respiraba con dificultad como si acabara de correr un maratón. Ace, concentrándose en el camino durante el viaje, no había notado el sonrojo en la cara de Zoro, sus labios entreabiertos ni el gesto entre dolor y placer, en ese punto no estaba muy seguro si existía diferencia. Se mordió el labio e inhaló, el aroma a cuero y metal se mantenía en niveles bajos, esa era una buena señal, y sólo por eso pudo apartar la mirada.

—Llegamos —anunció. Zoro abrió los ojos mientras Ace subía las ventanillas— ¿Necesitas ayuda para caminar?

—No quiero que me toques —contestó tratando de no sonar cortante—. Tengo la piel muy sensible y la ropa me pica. —Quiso llevarse las manos a los parpados, sin embargo el simple movimiento le dio un retortijón en el vientre, definitivamente no quería caminar.

—Está bien. Puedo pedir una silla de ruedas si quieres.

Eso fue lo único que necesito Zoro para decidirse a salir. De ninguna manera quería que lo vieran como un inválido. Al sentir la suave brisa en todo su cuerpo casi se dobla por la excitación, tenía una erección dolorosa que ansiaba aliviar. Empezó a caminar hacia el hospital seguido de Ace, con cada paso que daba la frescura del ambiente lo iban relajando poco a poco, con eso fue más fácil sentir un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda, intuyó que era por su amigo examinando cada uno de sus movimientos. La situación le comenzaba a parecer ridícula.

—Ace, puedes adelantarte —pidió sin soportar seguir siendo analizado.

—No.

Zoro se volteó, la respuesta tan cortante y rápida lo sorprendieron. Encontró a Ace serio, taciturno, le recordó a un depredaror buscando una presa. Supuso que ese cambio no era por él, al menos no directamente; la medicina era una de las carreras más populares entre los alfa. Sólo en una o dos ocasiones lo había visto en ese estado, por lo regular Ace era una persona que no solía alardear sobre su estatus o fuerza, pero cuando alguien lograba cabrearlo o necesitaba proteger a su omega, ese lado agresivo salía a flote. Zoro quería recordarle el hecho de no necesitar ser tratado como el trofeo de un par de machos alfa, pero Ace estaba ahí por él, trataba de ayudarle, tampoco podía pedirle que no siguiera su instinto nato.

Sólo cuando entraron al ala de urgencias Ace se adelantó a la recepción. Zoro lo observó hablar, amable y educado, e inclusive con unas cuantas sonrisas encantadoras capaces de sonrojar a la enfermera que le daba informes.

Se recargó en una pared y espero a que Ace terminara. Se encontraba en uno de esos momentos tranquilos, sólo con una leve sensación de bochorno, después de ello sabía que llegaría otra oleada de intensa libido. Miró a su alrededor, aunque en general no reparaban en él, notó unas cuantas miradas escrutadoras. Le llamó la atención un jovencito de no más e veinte años, estaba al término del embarazo y por la forma en que lo miraba lo había reconocido como un igual. El joven intentó sonreírle, sin embargo, el gesto en vez de ser simpático era más parecido a una rendición. El miedo en Zoro regresó con la misma fuerza de antes, de ninguna manera iba a aceptar que ese fuera su futuro.

—Zoro, ven es por aquí. —Zoro perdió el contacto con el joven al ser llamado, vio a Ace que le hacía unos cuantos ademanes para que lo siguiera y se adentraron en un largo pasillo completamente vacío—. La señorita me dijo que por aquí llegaremos a una sección segura en donde los omega son tratados, todo el personal es beta —explicó, parecía mucho más tranquilo.

Zoro miró hacia el techo, una gran cantidad de ductos de aire era los responsables de llevarse el aire cargado de feromonas y reemplazarlo por un aroma a antiséptico, quizá por eso Ace parecía el mismo de siempre.

Al llegar la final del pasillo se encontraron con otra pequeña recepción y una enorme puerta de cristal que daba a varios cuartos privados. La mujer de la recepción apartó la mirada del ordenador al verlos. Ace volvió a su sonrisa encantadora, caso contrario la mujer frunció el ceño.

—Usted no puede estar aquí —dijo tajantemente—. Es un alfa.

—Estoy acompañando a un amigo —se justifico completamente fuera de lugar—. Está en celo, necesita supresores —continuó. Zoro se hubiera molestado porque estaba hablando por él, pero al verlo tan nervioso prefirió no ayudarlo.

La enfermera levantó una ceja, parecía estar decidiéndose si seguir pidiéndole que se marchara o ser más indulgente. Ace, antes de que lo volvieran a correr se hizo a un lado. Por un momento la señorita estudió a Zoro e inhaló profundamente.

—No está en celo. El sudor y sonrojo puede ser causa de fiebre, vayan con un médico general —dictaminó regresando a su anterior labor.

—Lo está —insistió Ace.

—No hay olor. Y si estuviera en celo aun con la ventilación deberían de sentirse sus feromonas y usted como alfa no estaría tan tranquilo —dejó nuevamente su trabajo para poder explicarles.

—Créame, no lo estuve —susurró Ace y bajó la cabeza.

—Me administraron una droga que inhibe los síntomas del celo —habló Zoro.

—Un supresor, ¿para qué necesitan otro? —interrumpió la enfermera— Parece que le ayuda bastante bien.

—No es un supresor —continuó Zoro irritado—, inhibe los síntomas solamente, no quita el celo, y cuando lo saque de mi sistema los síntomas volverán. Ya están volviendo.

—No existe algo así.

—¡Lo hay! —gritó exasperado, algo dentro de él le decía que muy pronto iba a volver a experimentar _el calor_. No se habían parado a pensar en las explicaciones que necesitaban, ¿sería correcto mencionar el nombre de Law? La mujer los miró sospechosamente.

—¿Quién administró la droga? —preguntó llevando las manos bajó la mesa, supusieron que estaba a nada de llamar a seguridad.

Antes de que Zoro pudiera contestar un fuerte espasmo lo obligó a arrodillarse. El calor que sintió carcomerle el cuerpo era tan fuerte que tuvo que vomitar. Ace hizo amago de ayudarle, pero la oleada de feromonas lo golpeó de lleno, así que con lo poco que le quedaba de cordura retrocedió lo más que pudo hasta que su espalda pegó contra la pared, cerraba los puños a tal grado que se provocó un leve sangrado, no perdía de vista a Zoro, le era imposible, su naturaleza le instaba a poseerlo, morder, penetrarlo, hundir sus colmillos en la carne.

La enfermera de levantó de golpe, dejando el teléfono en su base, en algún punto lo había utilizado. Con rapidez un par de camilleros llegaron por la puerta de cristal, la enfermera les dio unas cuantas órdenes y se dirigió a Ace.

—Le repito: no puede estar aquí.


	4. Una luz al final del camino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de que alguien conocedor del tema me quiera linchar, pido una disculpa por las ideas fumadas de esta historia. No tengo la menor idea sobre el sistema endocrino. Investigué un poco y espero no estar cometiendo errores tan endemoniadamente obvios o grandes.

Lo despertó el aroma a desinfectante, era demasiado concentrado y le cosquilleaba la nariz; de alguna forma el olor le resultaba tranquilizante. No la razón por la que estaba en la camilla de un hospital sino imaginar, al menos por cinco minutos, en la seguridad de creer que ya se encontraba en buenas manos, un paso más cerca de una solución. Eran esperanzas falsas, pero necesitadas. La infame realidad mantenía subyugada su consciencia con cada nervio en su piel. Mantuvo cerrados los ojos todo el tiempo en que su mente lograba equilibrarse, hasta que dejó de percibir el aroma a hospital. Intentó moverse, pero con cada acción su piel hormigueaba llevando tras de sí la sensación de un vacío que deseaba llenar con algo físico, sus entrañas se lo reclamaban. Trataba de respirar lenta y profundamente, calmarse en alguna medida y alargar el momento de seguridad. No estaba negando su condición, sólo quería evitarla al máximo. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior, de la ayuda de Ace y de cómo perdió el control sobre sí mismo se arremolinaban como una marea insaciable y poderosa; amenazaba con derrumbarlo. Aún no poseía la fuerza suficiente para contrarrestarlo; lo último que quería en su estado, para agregar un punto más a su lista negra, era declararse débil, sin embargo, si era dueño de la fortaleza requerida, no era capaz de encontrarla.

No tuvo más remedio que abrir los ojos al escuchar un par de voces que se acercaban; reconoció la voz rasposa y cínica de Law, aunque no lograba distinguir lo que decía. Con más esfuerzo del que le hubiera gustado dar se sentó en la camilla. Agradeció su estado de desnudez, sólo con la ligera manta azul del hospital, la tela era suave al tacto, casi reconfortante, eso alivió un poco el hormigueo en su piel al moverse. Agradeció a quien fuera que lo oyera el no estar conectado a ninguna máquina o tener una sonda en el brazo; los mareos habían cesado al igual que las náuseas, sólo se sentía un poco debilitado, seguramente por su condición. En sí no parecía un paciente de hospital, si no fuera por su limitada movilidad sin la necesidad de jadear con cada acción bien podría pasar por una persona saludable. Cuando escuchó que abrieron la puerta intentó taparse lo más que pudo.

Law entró con cara de pocos amigos y le cerró la puerta en la nariz a quien sea que estaba con él.

—Apenas  tenemos cuatro horas de conocernos y ya me has dado bastantes problemas —dijo a forma de saludo. Zoro permaneció en silencio, no parecía que Law le estuviera reprochando por mucho de su actitud seria.

—Lo lamento —mintió. No era su idea ser descortés, pero aunado al hecho de que no terminaba de caerle bien, notar que Law miraba su cuerpo con gran interés lo incomodó bastante; se arrepintió de sólo tener la manta encima.

—No lo haces. Al contrario, casi puedo garantizar que te diviertes con ello. Lástima para ti, la doctora Kureha, directora del hospital, es colega mía, no dirá nada sobre nuestro pequeño _secreto_ , y la enfermera a la que tú animosamente le mencionaste sobre mi droga acaba de ser ascendida a trabajar para mí. Así que, aunque causas muchos problemas, son nimiedades —habló dejando de ver a Zoro y acercándose a la ventana que estaba en la parte posterior.

—Lo lamento, por la enfermera. ¿Dónde está Ace? —preguntó para volver a tomar un poco de control en la conversación.

—A tu amigo el alfa lo mandamos a casa, tantas feromonas tuyas casi le provocan su propio celo, no podía permanecer en el hospital. ¿Pensaste en mi oferta?

—¿Y tu jefe acepta que estés aquí? —Law arqueó una ceja— Como acatas sus ordenes pensé que eras su empleado. Cuidado, puede que le decepcione verte ayudarme —dijo al recordar la pequeña platica con Mihawk pidiéndole que rechazara la oferta de Law. El saber que fue capaz de utilizar _la voz_ de alfa para obligarlo a obedecer le provocó un agrio sabor en la boca; nunca nadie antes se había impuesto de forma tan contundente, por lo regular él era quien amedrentaba con su mal carácter; pero ahora, siendo un omega, con ridícula facilidad lo sometían.

—El único decepcionado aquí serás tú cuando termines _anunado_ a uno o dos alfa —respondió intuyendo de quien hablaba Zoro—. No te preocupes, tendrás tiempo suficiente para pensar en lo imbécil que fuiste al hablarme de esa forma en el tiempo que tarden en separarse —Law quitó las cortinas. La luz del sol lastimó a Zoro—. No creo que quieras perder tu oportunidad de ser _prácticamente_ un beta.

—Si estas aquí para amenazarme será mejor que te largues, no necesito tu caridad. Prefiero enfrentarme a todos los alfas del mundo antes de rogarte para poder ser tu conejillo de indias… —exclamó a la defensiva. Ya había sido víctima de la humillación de los alfas, de ninguna forma iba a aceptar que un beta también lo hiciera.

—Claro, dignidad. La misma dignidad que te mantiene de pie justo ahora para poder _enfrentarme_ , la misma dignidad que sentiste anoche y la cual impidió que te entregaras a desconocidos; la dignidad con la cual le pediste a Mihawk _ayuda_ con tu celo, y la dignidad que sentiste al desear que tu mejor amigo te follara…

—¡Cállate! ¡Yo no deseé nada de eso!

—Cierto. Entonces hablas de la dignidad que se escondió junto a tu voluntad cuando el celo se hizo presente y que sólo reaparece en tus momentos de lucidez, qué conveniente. Esa misma que intenta humillarme  porque no puede con su nueva realidad: eres un maldito omega, esclavo de tus hormonas y paridor de alfas con la única valía en este mundo de ser preñado y traer más cachorritos inútiles de una persona inútil en un mundo inútil. Ya no hay vuelta atrás, todo lo que sea que deseaste o metas que querías alcanzar fueron aplastados por tu propia naturaleza. Dejaste de ser Roronoa Zoro y te convertiste en un agujero y una bolsa para preñar. Esa en la realidad. Y tu dignidad no puede con ello.

«Tú no lo pediste, tal vez no sea justo, pero es lo que hay. ¿Quién puede querer algo así? Sólo esos niños y niñas que fueron educados para ello, viviendo siempre en su burbujita de que «la felicidad radica en ser la puta de un alfa». En su ignorancia ellos son felices, y está bien, para ellos eso está bien, no se les puede ayudar porque no necesitan ayuda, su burbuja es perfecta. Tu situación de beta era una burbuja perfecta, Zoro-ya, pero ahora la realidad la ha reventado; tu realidad se ha extendido a un mundo del que sólo has escuchado rumores, observado desde las gradas; vivirlo en carne propia es algo completamente diferente. No te estoy pidiendo que te quedes en tu pequeño mundo ignorante, eso es imposible a no ser que te niegues a la verdad, pero tú y yo sabemos que no eres así. Yo te ofrezco la posibilidad de enfrentarlo con la ventaja de los beta sin poner en riesgo tu naturaleza omega; eso le quitaría un poco a de peso a la carga que llevas sobre los hombros. No es negarte a tu condición, al contrario, tu mundo se va a expandir y tú estarás conectado a ambas realidades —concluyó sonriendo.

Zoro apretó los puños. Impotente consigo mismo y enfurecido con la vida, no pudo contestarle nada a Law, sabía que él tenía razón, cada maldita palabra salida de su jodida boca era la verdad que estaba viviendo y sintiendo. ¿Cómo podía enfrentarse a ello? ¿Cómo negar la salida que Law le ofrecía? Era una solución dulce y tentadora para la existencia de mierda que vivía.

—¿Qué ganas? —preguntó solo como un flojo intento por resistirse.

—Dinero —respondió de inmediato, sin siquiera pensarlo—. Cuando demuestre que el tratamiento funciona, podré ser capaz de cambiar incluso la perspectiva de una era. ¿Te imaginas cuánto tendré a mi favor?

—Eres un maldito interesado…

—¿No lo eres tú al querer ignorar tu propia naturaleza? ¿No lo son todos aquellos que toman supresores, los fabrican o tiene la mínima idea de crearlos? El mundo evoluciona gracias al interés, Zoro-ya, eso hasta tú lo entiendes.

Lo entendía. El egoísmo era la base en que el mundo giraba, la fuerza que lo movía. Quizá fuera la manera incorrecta, una respuesta equivocada a una existencia pasajera, pero así eran las cosas, y el mundo no iba a cambiar porque pensara diferente o le pareciera mal. Su propio egoísmo no llegaba a tales niveles.

—¿Qué necesitas? —preguntó sintiendo que estaba vendiendo su alma.

—Será sencillo, sólo necesito una muestra de tu médula espinal

—¿Para qué? —preguntó con desconfianza.

—Venga, podríamos hacerlo justo ahora y nadie se enteraría —dijo Law con cierto doble sentido y burla en la voz, al parecer saber que logró convencer a Zoro reavivó su _buen humor_ —. Usualmente sólo necesitaría una muestra de sangre, pero como eres un caso muy particular, no quisiera  tomarlo a la ligera y cometer un error.

—Gracias, que considerado.

—Por el momento tus hormonas están estables, a un nivel bastante bajo con respecto a un celo normal, eso no es algo común. Mientras dormías te hice el favor de hacer unos cuantos estudios, y los resultados fueron sorprendentes.

—Tomaste muestras sin mi consentimiento —dijo entre incrédulo e indignado.

—Tus niveles de prolactina eran muy altos ayer por la noche —continuó como si no hubiera escuchado el reproche de Zoro—, y hoy bajaron estrepitosamente, al parecer tu hipófisis, la glándula que segrega las hormonas, entró en una fase de, cómo decirlo, recalibración, de una forma bastante abrupta; es como si toda la presión de tu celo retardado hubiera explotado, por eso los picos tanto altos como bajos en tus etapas de celo son tan marcadas y espontáneas, por un momento puedes tener una alta dosis de testosterona y estrógenos en la sangre, cuando tu hipófisis ya está mandando señales suprimir uno o los dos componentes. Esto no significa que se vayan regular con el tiempo, muy posiblemente sea por el contrario, tendrías temporadas, quizá años en los que no entres en celo, pero cuando lo hagas sean devastadores, en cualquier momento y sin que los supresores puedan ser de ayuda. La carga hormonal de los supresores junto a tu inestabilidad da un margen mucho más grande de efectos secundarios. Por eso necesito la muestra de tu liquido cefalorraquideo, tu sangre no es confiable.

«Lo que intento es darle a la hipófisis un límite de producción; imagina una llave en una tubería, cuando necesitas agua o ésta esté a punto de derramarse, abres o cierras el grifo a tu antojo. Yo voy a darle los parámetros exactos a tu cerebro para que, si empiezas a producir excesos de hormonas, dejes de hacerlo, o viceversa, en una especie de código personal, y esto es logrando aislar exactamente las hormonas que producen el celo, con cualquier otra función quedaría inválido el código. Así tu naturaleza seguiría siendo omega, porque, por desgracia no soy un dios capaz de alterar la estructura básica del ser humano, pero sí puedo tener el control.

Zoro comprendió el principio básico de la explicación de Law, algo que resultaba creíble y salido de una novela de ficción.

—¿Algo parecido a lo que le das a tu jefe? —cuestionó sin pensar mucho en si debía hacerlo o no. Por su parte Law resopló incrédulo.

—Lo de él es diferente. Y no es mi jefe. Y nuestra relación tampoco es de tu interés —contestó remarcando lo último.

—No me refería a eso —Zoro se defendió aunque no pudo sostenerle la mirad a Law.

—Dejando a un lado tu nada disimulada forma de entrometerte…

—Ya te dije que no era lo que quería decir —interrumpió—. Sólo quiero saber si has intentado hacer esto antes, tener una garantía de que no tendrá peores consecuencias.

—Mihawk tiene cinco años con su tratamiento y en ningún momento ha habido algún efecto no deseado; algunos secundarios sí, pero te garantizo que son menores a cualquier supresor. Puedes preguntarle, si quieres.

—No, no hace falta —respondió.

—Entonces, ¿podemos empezar?

 

**».«**

 

Sin necesidad de tocar abrió la puerta, entró y se sentó en uno de los sillones de cuero que había en la oficina; para él la entrada siempre estaba permitida. Cruzó las piernas bajo la mirada inquisidora de Mihawk, había invadido su oficina y horario de trabajo.

—Roronoa a aceptado el tratamiento —soltó Law acomodando el sobre que llevaba en las manos encima de su rodilla, y esperó la reacción de Mihawk quien sólo se recargó en el respaldo de su silla; para cualquiera parecía que no le importaba, pero Law lo conocía muy bien, mejor que nadie—. Tú sabías que lo haría y también que él estaría de acuerdo. Es un gran avance para la investigación…

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con tu trabajo —interrumpió.

—No —concedió—.  Dé o no dé resultados yo salgo ganando. Admito que dejé se hiciera personal, pero las circunstancias fueron tan radicales que me fue imposible darle la espalda. —Hubo un silencio antes de que Law continuara—: Todo se repite…

—¡No vuelvas a pronunciar esas palabras! —Mihawk se levantó claramente alterado— Mucho menos a inferir que ese mocoso…

—¿Logró desestabilizar la calma que te habías creado? —Law interrumpió, aunque seguía tranquilo su voz poseía un toque de reproche—. Igual que en los viejos tiempos. Y por eso me concentraré en formar a ese mocoso en un beta.

—No lo entiendo —masculló confundido.

—Ve a ver al chico —continuó ignorando lo dicho por Mihawk—, le he estado dando calmantes para que no haga otra escenita en el hospital. Tardaré un par de días en terminar el suero, tal vez quieras ir a… recordar su aroma antes de que desaparezca. Podrás hablar con calma con él bajo una nueva perspectiva y sin la tensión del momento. Puede que te lleves una sorpresa, ya tú decidirás si es agradable o no.

—¿Pretendes que me involucre con el chico? —preguntó asombrado.

—Es lo que quieres, y yo te ofrezco la excusa perfecta —afirmó mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a Mihawk—. Tú sabes que haría lo que fuera para traerte de nuevo a la realidad, y si eso significa empujarte hacia ese mocoso lo haré sin dudarlo —tomó con delicadeza la cruz que Mihawk siempre cargaba en el cuello, la observó un instante, con miedo de verlo a los ojos—. Has pasado demasiado tiempo odiándote, seguro ya cumpliste tu condena.

—No necesito tu benevolencia —lo manoteó sentándose de nuevo y dispuesto a ignorarlo.

Law ahogó la exhalación que quiso dar, no replicó ni se enfadó por la actitud de Mihawk. Se mantuvo estoico, imperturbable ante sus palabras y desdén; era incapaz de recriminarle o hacerle ver cuánto le dolía su actitud. Pero nada comparado con el resentimiento y asco hacia sí mismo. Le soltó el sobre que llevaba en la mano.

—Ve a verlo.

—No soy uno de tus conejillos de indias para que me utilices…

—Eso dímelo cuando necesites tu propia dosis —soltó con saña. Se arrepintió enseguida, pero no pensaba demostrarlo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo más. Estaban conscientes que seguir hablando implicaba hacerse más daño del que ya de por sí se habían hecho. Law dejó la habitación con la misma rapidez con la que entró. Lo único que quería decirle a Mihawk era _perdón_ , así como también sabía que era lo último que se atrevería a pronunciar. Por su parte Mihawk lo escuchó partir sin atreverse a levantar la mirada del trabajo que tenía en el escritorio; en ese momento Law era lo único que lograba estabilizarlo, la fuerza que lo mantenía con los pies en la tierra e impedía que la desesperación lo llevara a la locura.

Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse Mihawk se pasó la mano por el cabello, frustrado e impotente. No lograba comprender del todo las razones de Law para ayudar a tal grado a un completo desconocido, ni Zoro o él mismo valían tanto la pena. Conocía a Law desde hacía varios años; más que un socio en sus tiempos fue y era un amigo capaz de tratarlo con la misma indiferencia que trata a los demás; para Law no era un alfa o un hombre exitoso, tampoco era alguien temible o a quien su presencia y estatus tuvieran que guardarle respeto u obediencia. Law era capaz de mandarlo a la mierda si así lo deseaba, no le temía ni se reservaba en mostrarle la cruda realidad que él, como alfa, no lograba vislumbrar. Si bien siempre tuvo la idea de creer que Law tenía celos de su condición de alfa, ese no era un impedimento para actuar con mesura. Admiraba eso, su capacidad de notar sus propias diferencias sin mezclarlas con su juicio. Su objetividad era admirable.

Sin embargo en esa ocasión parecía que actuaba por razones personales. Mihawk admitía que era intrigante, motivo principal para tomar el expediente y hojearlo, sospechaba que Law ocultaba algo entre esos papeles. Era la ficha médica de Zoro junto a datos personales.

Si bien Roronoa lograba llamar su atención por su particular odio hacia los omega y por consiguiente hacia sí mismo, en general no le representaba más que una distracción. No resultaba importante, aunque se lo repitiera con más frecuencia de la deseada.

Leyó el expediente encontrando varios detalles que le sorprendieron: una tendencia a ingresar al hospital por heridas al parecer de peleas callejeras o por lesiones de su entrenamiento de Kendo; su padre siendo maestro en un dojo o su hermana fallecida, prometedora también en el mismo deporte; escuelas de renombre, calificaciones sobresalientes en determinadas materias, su año sabático, lo fácil que era para él sobresalir en cualquier situación, pero con una constante de mantener un perfil bajo como si al único que tratara de demostrar lo capaz que podía ser fuera a sí mismo.

Si no fuera por el anuncio tan claro al principio del expediente señalando que era un beta cualquiera pensaría que había nacido siendo un alfa sólo que sin la tendencia arrogante a presumirlo. Mihawk no podía comprender como todos esos talentos se iban al demonio al descubrirse un omega. Pero, según lo que Law le había comentado el día anterior, el peso de llevar la estigma de ser un omega era mucho mayor que los logros de su esfuerzo.

Hasta para él mismo resultaba frustrante. Debía de ser un error.

Siguió revisando el expediente, tomando nota de cada detalle que le llamaba la atención. Conforme pasaban los minutos reafirmaba que Zoro no era alguien que pudiera dejarse vencer por su propia naturaleza, lo veía claro en la voluntad y fuerza que demostraba. Mihawk se levantó, necesitaba ver al chico y encontrar la razón del por qué era capaz de rendirse, si nunca antes había dado la espalda a los obstáculos, al contrario, les hacia frente y evidenciaba ser capaz de dominarlos.

 

**».«**

 

En lo más profundo de su ser, guardado en un rincón y siendo aplastado por la increíble capacidad de Law para ponerle los pelos de punta, Zoro le estaba agradecido por darle los supresores especiales y poder controlar su primer celo, un celo devastador. Podía vivir con el mareo y el dolor de cabeza, incluso con las náuseas que muy posiblemente le impidan comer a gusto, o lo que era peor, tomarse unos cuantos whiskys; en sí era como estar en medio de una fuerte resaca, y de esas era experto.

Si bien debía mantenerse en el hospital como le había pedido Law, no se sentía lo suficientemente mal para estar ocupando una habitación, así que después de discutir por teléfono con Trafalgar y teniendo a su favor el hecho de que se encontraba fuera, optó por regresar a su casa; además todavía estaba al asunto con Ace, le debía de agradecer por llevarlo aun en sus condiciones y, para la incomodidad de los dos, hablar sobre su nueva relación estando ambos en los dos extremos de la balanza. Quizá no cambiaría nada o tal vez Ace decidiera alejarse por el bien de los dos.

Y en sí, ¿qué era lo que Zoro pensaba hacer? Si la droga de Law funcionaba como se supone lo haría, no era necesario que anunciara su nueva condición, nadie lo sabría a no ser que se quedara preñado. La sola mención de esa palabra dentro de su mente fue suficiente para hacerlo correr al baño y vomitar lo poco que había logrado consumir. Jamás concebiría, jamás; si eso significaba prescindir de su vida sexual, con gusto lo haría. Así que, no encontraba lógica alguna para declarar su subgénero. Si todo salía bien, ese mal trago en su vida sólo quedaría entre Ace y Law.

_“Mihawk”_

También él entraba en la ecuación. Pero, ya no lo volvería a ver, ¿verdad? Nada los unía y si antes sus vidas no se cruzaron más que por una casualidad (casualidad importante si consideraba el hecho de salvarle), ahora no existía motivo alguno para volver a verse. Y no consideraba que Mihawk pudiera hablar sobre su condición.

—Sólo Ace, Law y yo. Sí, sólo nosotros… —murmuró tratándose de convencer a sí mismo.

Salió del cuarto de baño de su habitación ya dispuesto a dejar el hospital cuando abrieron la puerta y Mihawk entraba con confianza envidiable. Zoro dio un paso atrás y encogió un poco los hombros; se maldijo por ello, nunca antes se había vuelto manso ante alguien, pero después de lo vivido y sobre todo al recordar lo bien que su cuerpo entraba en una sumisión sexual cerca de un alfa, estaba casi justificada su docilidad. Un punto más en su lista para odiarse.

Mihawk lo observó, su postura a la defensiva era casi patética.

—Te pedí que no lo hicieras —dijo, sin saludos ni un protocolo.

—No soy tu maldito esclavo para obedecerte —contestó Zoro con toda la cizaña que pudo impregnarle a su voz; le molestaba verse tan indefenso, que Mihawk le ordenara cosas como si tuviera el derecho y básicamente que Mihawk se presentara ante él. Si no fuera por el sonido de fondo del hospital hubiera jurado escuchar un gruñido de su parte; era como si en verdad estuviera enfadado con él, desilusionado.

—Nunca te creí capaz de ello. Demasiado orgulloso para obedecer —dijo mientras caminaba lentamente hacia Zoro. Sus movimientos eran tan fluidos como los de un depredador.

Zoro sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, no era nada relacionado a sus hormonas o las de Mihawk, era más bien su instinto leyendo el ambiente; su propia ansiedad, el enfado de Mihawk, el estar en un hospital, cada parte siendo una perfecta pieza para el caos.

—¿Sólo viniste a recriminarme? —soltó a la defensiva.

—No —susurró, voz suave, casi indulgente—. Quería verte, saber que ya no provocas nada en mí o en su defecto comprender porqué sí lo haces.

Zoro tragó saliva nervioso, mentiría si dijera que no le incomodaba la cercanía de Mihawk, ya a un paso de distancia. Pero se mantuvo firme y con la cabeza en alto sacando a flote una seguridad que aún no estaba seguro de sentir. Las palabras que escuchaba eran enigmáticas, impredecibles.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué te provoco? —contestó al borde del abismo, tratando de recordar cómo era antes del cambio, juntando los pedazos de sí mismo en una copia barata.

Mihawk guardó un largo silencio, parecía estar analizando cada pequeña acción de Zoro, por mínima que fuera, desde su respiración hasta el movimiento de la manzana de Adán al pasar saliva, su ritmo cardiaco  levemente acelerado o el sutil toque a almizcle y metal que percibía en el aire, un aroma tan delicado que no estaba seguro de que fuera verdadero o el resultado de su inapropiada imaginación. ¿Quería volver a disfrutar su aroma?

—Me decepcionas —contestó.

Zoro tardó en reconocer que esas dos simples palabras  lo confundieron y lastimaron más de lo que quería aceptar. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado, mucho menos esperado, y al hacerlo fue como una bofetada directa a su orgullo y confianza.

No supo qué contestar ni decir algo al observar a Mihawk abandonar la habitación con la misma rapidez con la que entró. Se quedó solo y más que indignado, por primera vez arrepentido de la decisión que tomó.

—Mierda —murmuró entre dientes al comprender que le daba demasiada importancia a la opinión de Mihawk, un completo desconocido con aroma a lluvia otoñal.

 


	5. Con los ojos abiertos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un agradecimiento especial a Kuro Hebihime por betear este capítulo.

Bajó del taxi sintiéndose físicamente como una persona _normal_ , los supresores especiales de Law estaban haciendo un maravilloso trabajo; bufó por ello, cuán injusta tenía que ser la vida para necesitar tomar químicos y volverse alguien _normal_. Caminó hacia la puerta de su casa sintiéndose emocionalmente miserable, la impotencia le hervía la sangre en las venas, a punto de estallar y calcinarlo, necesitaba una vía de escape.

Ace llamó su atención al abrir la puerta de su casa, en ese momento maldecía el ser vecinos, no estaba preparado para la conversación que debían tener, pero también comprendía que su amigo se encontraba preocupado por él; si los papeles estuvieran invertidos, él lo estaría.

Ace dudó un momento en acercarse, las fosas nasales abiertas explorando el ambiente y reconociendo el aroma de Zoro, un suave olor a metal y cuero ya sin la nota dulzona del miedo y el almizcle de la excitación, más bien con un ligero acento oxidado, como si estuviera furioso. Bien podría tratar de calmarlo con sus propias feromonas, y eso podría ayudarlos a ambos, pero jamás se atrevería a usar en su amigo algo que siempre odió.

—¿Cómo estás? —dijo Ace por seguir un protocolo.

—Law me dio más supresores, me encuentro mejor.

—Ya. —Ace no supo cómo continuar, en sí tenía muchas preguntas, palabras para decirle a Zoro, apoyarlo o escucharlo; todo se le atoró en la garganta. El recuerdo de la excitación aplastante que sintió por su amigo le carcomía, él nunca lo había deseado, y no era que considerara malo sentir deseo por otra persona, pero en la amistad de Zoro, como verdaderos amigos, hermanos, se sentía culpable, un victimario.

—Ace —lo llamó Zoro al notar que no pensaba decir otra cosa. No podía dejar las cosas inconclusas entre ellos, eran amigos se suponía que existía confianza—, gracias por ayudarme.

—No hay problema, para eso son los amigos —contestó con una sonrisa más forzada de lo que hubiera querido—. Entiendo por lo que pasaste, no quería parecer un alfa sin consciencia y atacarte, por eso espero que tú puedas perdonarme.

—No eres un alfa inconsciente, no hay nada que perdonar.

Ace afirmó con la cabeza, se sentía incómodo deseando que todo se solucionara con el tiempo.

—¿Quieres pasar? —preguntó Zoro por cortesía, en sí esperaba que Ace se negara y tener un poco de tiempo para él solo; quizá encontrar una manera de calmar el estrés, disminuir la presión que lo atormentaba, o mínimo tratar de comprender lo que sentía, ponerle un nombre; no estaba seguro si era odio, resentimiento, impotencia o frustración, igual una enorme combinación de veneno emocional.

—Claro. —Aceptó para su mala suerte.

Ambos entraron directo a la cocina. Zoro abrió una lata cerveza fría que vació sin pensárselo, le ofreció una a Ace, pero la rechazó.

—¿Cuándo se supone que te van a hacer lo que sea que te vayan a hacer? —preguntó Ace recargado sobre la tarja de la cocina a un lado de la ventana abierta para sentir las suaves ráfagas de aire. Zoro, apoyado en el quicio de la puerta trataba de mantener todo el espacio libre entre ellos, _«por simple precaución»_ se decía

—Se supone que estará listo en un par de días, y mientras me han dado supresores. Si todo sale como lo planeado pronto volveré a ser un beta, nadie tiene que enterarse de esto —dijo sin ser capaz de mirar a los ojos a Ace. ¿Por qué sentía que estaba haciendo lo incorrecto?

—No puedes ocultar tu naturaleza —soltó Ace sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias, pero no reconocía a su amigo, él jamás hubiera dado la espalda a los problemas, y en sí ser un omega sólo era un subgénero más, no podía considerar su condición como un dilema, se trataba de sí mismo, y Zoro era todo menos un problema.

—Rechazo ésta naturaleza entonces. ¿Qué crees que va a pasar cuando los demás se enteren? Mi padre no lo soportaría y odiaré la lástima que me tendrán cada que me vean. Tú me ves así ahora —dijo encarando a Ace por primera vez desde que entraron a la casa. A Ace se le revolvió el estómago.

—Lo lamento, pero no siento lastima. Me preocupas precisamente por ser tú. Sé que es difícil ahora, trato de entenderlo, lo que puede implicar ser un omega

—No me has mirado a los ojos desde que regresé, y no es por mi _cambio_ sino porque hace un par de horas lo único que tenías en la cabeza era follarme. —Ace se sonrojó y trató de mantenerle la mirada, pero vergüenza y culpa se lo impidieron—. Logré que mi mejor amigo me considerara sólo como un agujero donde poder descargarse. Y eso es siendo precisamente mi amigo, hay otros miles allá afuera que no se detendrían y piensan que considerarme un agujero es un honor para mí. ¿Sabes que es lo mejor? Que yo estaría llorando de felicidad al ser tratado de esa manera —concluyó aplastando la lata con la mano.

Ace quería recriminarle, gritarle que se estaba comportando como un verdadero patán, pero también sabía la veracidad de sus palabras, ¿con qué derecho podía pedirle que se fuera mucho a la mierda y se callara si en realidad lo único que sintió fue deseo puro y visceral por su amigo?

El silencio se prolongó durante más tiempo del que podían soportar.

—Si es verdad lo que dices —habló Ace en un susurro grave y profundo—, entonces Luffy… ¿siempre has pensado eso de Luffy?

Luffy, la pareja de Ace, uno de los mejores amigos de Zoro y un omega.

Zoro guardó silencio.

—¡No me jodas! —gritó pensando en el desdén de Zoro para con Luffy— ¡¿Es tanto tu odio?! —continuó aventándole lo primero que sus dedos tocaron, un trapo de cocina. Lo sospechaba, era lógico ante el desprecio que Zoro sentía por los omegas y que nunca tuvo el reparo de ocultar. Pero con Luffy siempre se comportó como un buen amigo, lo apoyaba, lo ayudaba, lo aconsejaba y lo animaba, se divertían juntos, existía la confianza; asimismo Zoro nunca estaba con él durante los celos, nunca hablaba de temas relacionados a los subgéneros con Luffy presente. Era como si lo estuviera defendiendo de su propio odio… o estuviera negando la naturaleza omega de Luffy. Siendo así, en el futuro, ¿qué hubiera sido más fuerte, su «amistad» o el desprecio? Ace no quería ni imaginar la respuesta. Qué tonto fue, pensar que de alguna extraña e irracional forma el odio de Zoro no llegaría a tocar a Luffy… o a él siendo un alfa.

Sí, fue demasiado inocente por querer creer en su amigo.

—Será mejor que me vaya —dijo ya camino a la puerta. Se mordió el labio al reconocer que esperaba Zoro lo detuviera, algo que nunca llegó. Salió con enojo hirviendo en su pecho y una tristeza mayor por Zoro, las circunstancias y la situación.

Pero ya no era su problema.

Zoro golpeó la pared, ¿qué carajos estaba haciendo? Comportándose como un completo imbécil. No se suponía que se iba a disculpar con Ace, sin embargo, Ace tenía razón, era tanto su odio como para no poder encontrar palabras que pudieran apaciguar la atmósfera. No menospreciaba a Luffy, nunca lo hizo, sólo trataba de poner en partes diferentes la esencia de Luffy con la naturaleza de su subgénero, al fin él no tenía la culpa de nacer siendo omega, ninguno de los dos la tenía. Un golpe más, tanto veneno en su sangre, odio irracional hacia los omegas, asco total. Asco a sí mismo. ¿Qué le iba a quedar al final del día? La sensación de perder la razón ante un alfa en celo.

Solo en su casa, recargado en la pared trataba de pensar en cuál era la respuesta correcta sin sospechar que existían demasiados matices y recovecos para poder tomar una decisión absoluta, siempre tendría duda y haría sacrificios. Sin embargo, justo en ese momento el silencio era abrumador.

 

**».«**

 

—¿Esto es todo? —preguntó incrédulo tableta en mano.

Un par de días después Law lo había llamado para avisarle que todo estaba listo y podían empezar el tratamiento. Zoro aún no se creía que al fin uno de sus más grandes problema, el principal en sí, iba a quedar relegado al casi olvido gracias a la pequeña pastilla blanca que tenía en la palma de la mano. Un poder tal capaz de cambiar su vida en miligramos de peso.

—Sí, eso es todo. Ya estoy trabajando para ampliar el tiempo, pero por el momento es una pastilla al mes. Necesito que hagas una especie de diario donde registres todos los cambios que encuentres por mínimos que sean o no creas que formen parte del tratamiento, y si llegas a tener algún síntoma de importancia, llámame, no importa el día ni la hora.

Ya no había vuelta atrás. Decidió negar su naturaleza omega y ahora estaba a un paso de lograrlo. Tomó la tableta seguido del agua que Law le ofreció, ni siquiera la sintió al tragar como si no la hubiera consumido; el regusto demasiado amargo en la lengua era la única evidencia. Sin ceremonias ni preámbulos, el cambio era desapercibido como si nunca hubiera sido diferente desde el principio. Desde ese ángulo la vida parecía demasiado sencilla como para creerlo. Quizá era él quien la complicaba.

Por fin regresaría a su antigua vida en la que estaba satisfecho y orgulloso, el enorme peso de su subgénero desapareció, ¿por qué no era capaz de sentirse aliviado? Por el contrario, si pensó que sentiría tranquilidad, se equivocó. Miserable era una mejor definición.

—¿Quieres que cambiemos tus registros médicos?

La pregunta de Law lo sacó de sus pensamientos. La respuesta era más que obvia, el mismo Law la utilizó para engatusarlo y aceptar a ser su conejillo de indias, ¿de qué iba ahora preguntarle?

—No. Nadie debe de enterarse de mi condición —contestó de inmediato, un poco menos convencido que antes.

—Bien. Descuida, este tipo de investigaciones las hago en privado y Mihawk no dirá nada —dijo quitándose los lentes que llevaba puestos—. Si de repente se sabe será por tu amigo.

Zoro tragó saliva amarga al recordar a Ace, su primer impulso fue decir que Ace no era el tipo de persona que iba por la vida contando los secretos de los demás, pero a esas alturas de nada estaba seguro. No, no podía seguir desconfiando de las personas que lo único que hicieron fue demostrarle su amistad y lealtad. Él era el único mentiroso e hipócrita.

—Él no dirá nada —contestó sin ser capaz de mirar a los ojos a Trafalgar.

Law supuso enseguida que las cosas no estaban bien entre ellos al grado de no atreverse a usar el nombre de su amigo. Su innata curiosidad le instaba a preguntar la razón, pero hasta él tenia el suficiente sentido común para quedarse callado; además decidió que sólo se involucraría en la vida de Roronoa para ayudarse mutuamente, cualquier otro detalle estaba descartado. Dio por finalizada su pequeña reunión con las últimas indicaciones y despidió a Zoro; anotó en una agenda sus siguientes visitas y guardó el expediente en físico dentro de un gran archivador, le gustaba tener respaldos de todo tipo. Lo acomodó al fondo, el lugar reservado para las investigaciones importantes y que desde hacía años se encontraba vacío, esperaba que se mantuviera así: ocupado, en movimiento.

 

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

 

Atravesó las puertas de cristal y cruzó con premura el pasillo ya conocido. No le gustaba el lugar, nunca le gustó, siempre que iba era cuestión de llegar, tener una breve consulta con Law, tomar su pastillita milagrosa e irse. Por lo regular le tomaba una hora, a veces un poco más, nunca menos.

Hacía un año que Zoro decidió venderle su alma a Law y pudo continuar con su vida. Nadie a excepción de Law, Ace y Mihawk sabía que era un omega. Le agradecía infinitamente a su _amigo_ que mantuviera el secreto, aunque la etiqueta de «amigos» era un término demasiado grande para la relación que llevaban; desde el día que discutieron por menospreciar a los omegas, ninguno de los dos se esforzaba por mantener mayor contacto que el obligatorio. Zoro bien sabía que Ace lo consideraba un hipócrita al avergonzarse de su subgénero a la vez que siempre trataba de apoyar a Luffy, aún así no le volvió a reclamar ni le reprochaba, en sí apenas le hablaba. En algún momento sus amigos en común les preguntaron qué sucedía y trataron de que se reconciliaran, pero también eran lo bastante inteligentes para respetar su decisión de no querer arreglar las cosas. Parecía una amistad demasiado lastimada como para poder repararla.

Desde meses atrás y pasadas un par de consultas en las que las bromas de Law no surtieron efecto, su relación con Trafalgar pasó a ser estrictamente profesional, preguntas típicas que contestaba con las mismas respuestas, dosis de medicamentos en la misma jodida tableta que ponía en la palma de su mano y visitas cada vez más esporádicas. La meta a alcanzar era una sola dosificación anual, y entonces por fin Zoro podría decir que esa etapa estaría cien por ciento cerrada. Un sueño que se le antojaba fácil de alcanzar.

Nunca tuvo problemas con el medicamento, algún leve dolor de cabeza cuando, supuso, eran sus periodos de celo, pero nada de importancia. La droga actuaba de maravilla, no tenía olor ni feromonas, los alfas no le prestaban la mínima atención e inclusive en los exámenes médicos los resultados eran los de un beta cualquiera. Era tan perfecto. El único «pero» lo comprobó una tarde en la que, después de un par de copas, se dejó llevar un poco más de la cuenta y terminó liado con una persona desconocida; al empezar la faena en su casa sintió la clara lubricación en su ano propia de un omega. Sobra decir que corrió a la persona antes de que se diera cuenta y desde entonces no volvió a ligar con alguien más. Sacrificar su vida sexual era un precio que estaba gustoso a pagar si con ello su perfecta fachada se mantenía intacta. Ni siquiera él se tocaba; si lograba ignorar la sensación acuosa y resbaladiza en su trasero, la necesidad de querer algo dentro de su cuerpo era suficiente para darle punto final a cualquier connotación sexual.

Al llegar a la recepción de la oficina de Law se encontró con el mismo recepcionista de siempre, lo saludó con su típico entusiasmo capaz de helar la sangre; estaba consciente que se había vuelto un poco más huraño y tosco en sus modales, una mala costumbre que le quedó de estar siempre a la defensiva cuando su conflicto empezó.

Entró a la oficina sin tocar, el recepcionista le había dicho que Law no se encontraba, pero no tardaría en llegar así que decidió esperarlo dentro, no solía tener ese tipo de confianza con Law, pero tampoco estaba de humor para comportarse como debía. El despacho era bastante amplio, Zoro siempre lo comparó con el tamaño del ego del ojeroso, y la simpleza del mobiliario y la decoración con su actitud pragmática, era innegable que Law pasaba ahí dentro gran parte del día. Se sentó en la silla de cuero de Law, bastante cómoda, nada comparada al asiento que utilizaba para sus visitas, apoyó los pies sobre el escritorio, cerró los ojos y se recargó lo suficiente para relajarse como si fuera el dueño.

Pasados unos minutos escuchó la puerta abrirse, ni se inmutó en levantarse, en ocasiones Law le tocaba demasiado las pelotas como para comportarse. Abrió los ojos al escuchar balbucear al recepcionista.

—Lo siento, señor Dracule, el doctor Trafalgar no se encuentra y tiene al joven Roronoa esperando en su despacho…

Zoro se levantó de golpe, Mihawk se detuvo en seco.

La expresión de Mihawk indicaba lo arrepentido que estaba al no detenerse a escuchar al recepcionista y así regresar más tarde.

Zoro comprendió que Mihawk pasó del recepcionista sin dedicarle un saludo que le avisara de su estadía; ya lo imaginaba, caminando como el alfa que era sin dignarse en mirar a los demás.

_«Me decepcionas»_

—De alguna forma no creí que fueras el típico alfa gilipollas. Me decepcionas —habló Zoro fuerte y claro, con una confianza que Mihawk nunca le había escuchado. Parecía satisfecho de poder regresarle las palabras que le había dicho un año antes.

Dracule recobró la compostura y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Zoro tragó saliva para tratar de calmarse, si bien dijo en voz alta lo primero que se le vino a la mente, lo cierto era que todas sus alarmas se dispararon; no recordaba el poder de Mihawk sobre él, capaz de alterarlo sólo con su presencia. _«Por ser un alfa»_ , pensó, pero a la vez tenía presente que estando frente a Dragon, Robin o Ace nunca se sintió de esa forma, o al lado de cualquier alfa. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que Mihawk no era cualquiera, y eso era precisamente lo que le molestaba.

—Sigues asustado —dijo Mihawk. La misma modulación de voz calmada.

Zoro se sintió como si le hubieran dado una cachetada, un golpe a la confianza sacada de su arrogancia que demostró al ofenderlo; y no sabía qué le dolía más, si el que Mihawk ni siquiera se inmutó por sus palabras o que supusiera estaba asustado.

—¿Qué mierda estás diciendo? —preguntó de muy mala manera, si ya se había comportado como un imbécil, que más daba seguir.

Mihawk pasó a sentarse en el mismo lugar que Zoro ocupaba cada que iba a ese lugar. El ambiente comenzaba a llenarse con las feromonas que soltaba, un aroma tranquilo, relajante como el aroma que dejaba la lluvia tras de sí.

Zoro peleó contra la sensación de calma, estaba consciente que por su bien, se había alterado por nada y así no podían hablar. Aunque, ¿en realidad quería hablar con Mihawk?, ¿qué podrían decirse? Nada los conectaba, en realidad nunca nada lo hizo. Zoro prefirió concentrarse en lo molesto que le resultaba observar a Mihawk capaz de controlarse aun después de su ataque verbal y que en sí decidió quedarse.

—Trafalgar me comentó que no había problemas con tu tratamiento, hasta ahora —comenzó Mihawk, su voz como una sueva llovizna en medio de un caluroso día.

—¿Te importa lo que me suceda?

—Me importa —contestó de inmediato. Zoro no pudo evitar sorprenderse, tragó saliva reconociendo que Mihawk era lo suficientemente maduro para decir las cosas tal y como las sentía. ¿Entonces, porqué carajos no consentía su decisión de medicarse?

—¿Cuál es tu puto problema? —No quería creer que Mihawk fuera tan clasista como para no aceptar que ahora estaban en la misma posición, pero de cierta forma no lo conocía, pudiera ser que estuviera relacionándose con la peor persona del mundo, y ahí estaba Zoro, tratando de convencerse de que no era así. Si ya vivía en una mentira, qué más da crear otra. Y si preguntaba era por la esperanza de escuchar una respuesta de labios de Mihawk, sea cual fuere.

—Creí que eras alguien que podía llegar a respetar, sentí fuerza entro de ti y conforme te conocía ganabas mi respeto. Era lógico que estuvieras asustado con tu nueva condición, pero al saber que no ibas a pelear contra ello sino al contrario, te dejarías dominar, me decepcionaste. Y ahora intentas herirme, aparentar fuerza, la voluntad que alguna vez tuviste, pero siendo dependiente de una droga has perdido el control sobre ti mismo, no decides tú, y eso te aterroriza. He visto lo que puedes lograr, las promesas que has hecho tanto a tu padre como a tus amigos antes de saber que eres un omega; ahora tan solo eres una sombra de ello. Lo que antes eras está desapareciendo.

 _«Las promesas hacia mi padre, mis amigos… conmigo mismo»._ Zoro, con la mente en blanco, no encontró las palabras que necesitaba. ¿Lo había olvidado en algún punto de su vida o fue segundos después de haberlo decidido?

—Si no tienes una respuesta puedo asumir que te has olvidado de ti mismo —concluyó Mihawk.

Los segundos pasaron en una dualidad extraña, para Mihawk fueron largos y pesados, observando a Zoro, sus expresiones y movimientos hasta los más imperceptibles, olfateando el aire y captando aromas, el cuero y metal a veces con una densidad suficiente para abrumar sus sentidos, otras de forma tan sutil que terminaba creyendo era su imaginación; como las olas en el mar, se acercan, empapan la piel, estremecen cada músculo, purifican, se alejan con el pasar del tiempo y en determinados casos llegan con una potencian capaz de arrasarlo todo. Zoro era como las olas del mar, dentro de un patrón casi seguro, pero que en cualquier momento podía _despertar_ y _aniquilar_ cualquier cosa a su paso. ¿Cómo algo tan poderoso parecía desmoronarse frente a sus ojos?

Por su parte Zoro sintió el tiempo pasar a una velocidad extrema, de alguna forma disociativa, sin tiempo de pensar y razonar, sólo con los golpes de la realidad que Mihawk le daba, recordando el dolor de las verdades de Law hacia su dignidad, el miedo ante las palabras de Ace, lo cobarde que se había comportado, como una marioneta moviéndose al compás de las órdenes de alguien que no era él porque era mucho más fácil, seguro. Se sentía protegido engañado dentro de una mentira, sin enfrentarse con su propio yo. Claro que sentía asco de sí mismo, pero no por ser omega sino por ser débil, una patética copia de sí mismo.

No era la fuerza que quería, que había prometido alcanzar. Él mismo rompió la promesa que se hizo antes siquiera de pensarla. ¿Podía ser más miserable?

 

**».«**

 

Con lo primero que se encontró Law al entrar en su despacho fue con Zoro sentado en su silla, parecía ido dentro de su propio mundo. Le habían comunicado que estaba dentro de su despacho, junto a Mihawk; si bien esperaba la visita reglamentaria de Zoro, no había contado con la inesperada aparición de Dracule. Precisamente al no encontrarlo quiso suponer que, uno de dos, Mihawk tuvo el suficiente sentido común como para regresar más tarde, o discutieron al grado de tener a Zoro como una estatua en su oficina y Mihawk quién sabe dónde. Esperaba que fuera la segunda opción por muy ilógica que sea.

—Trafalgar, quiero dejar el tratamiento.

Law arqueó una ceja mientas internamente maldecía a Mihawk. Se acercó a Zoro que todavía ocupaba su silla y casi la voltea para que se levantara, al lograrlo se sentó tratando de comprender lo que había sucedido y cómo actuar ante ello.

—De acuerdo, reprogramaré las dosis para que en un par de meses seas el omega que nunca quisiste ser…

—No, quiero dejarlo ahora —interrumpió su explicación.

—No es recomendable que lo dejes tan abruptamente, sin contar los síntomas de abstinencia…

—Jamás dijiste que me haría un adicto —volvió a interrumpir; quería terminar con la conversación lo más pronto posible.

Law, cambiando su semblante, trataba de no exaltarse; si bien nada de lo que dijo era mentira, su idea era tratar de convencer nuevamente a Zoro para que no dejara el tratamiento. Los resultados satisfactorios le daban la pauta para poder hacer pública su investigación y estar a un paso de la acreditación.

—No lo eres, el suero es de amplio espectro, tu cuerpo necesita deshacerse del medicamento poco a poco o el shock podría resultar contraproducente.

—Nunca me lo dijiste.

—No lo hice porque se suponía que esto sería de por vida. Cada que te administraba tu dosis alegaste que jamás serías un omega, y ahora resulta que quieres dejar el tratamiento. —Law se quedó callado por un momento—. Mihawk tiene que ver con esto —continuó sin ser pregunta—, te encontraste con él y ahora por eso quieres dejarlo… si usó La Voz…

—No lo hizo —volvió a interrumpir, reconocer que fue por Mihawk que decidió dejar de engañarse a sí mismo era suficiente.

—Mihawk tiene sus razones para decir las cosas que dice, o para estar en contra de tu tratamiento, pero todos sabemos que esto es lo mejor, ser un omega no es una opción.

« _Ser un omega es lo peor que te pudo haber pasado»._

_«Quizá. Pero no lo veo como un defecto, sino como mi mayor prueba»._

_«No es justo… no te mereces esto»._

_«Entonces debo de convertirme en alguien que sí se lo merece»._

Las palabras de su hermana revoloteaban en su cabeza. Siempre pensó en lo injusto que fue el destino al darle a Kuina el estigma de ser un omega. Injusto el que ella tuviera que superar esa prueba o el que no se considerada así misma digna de ser una omega.

Y aún así ella luchó por ello. Peleó contra el mundo y su propia naturaleza. Mientras que él se escudaba detrás de una mentira.

—Lo es. Es la única opción.


	6. Las consecuencias del egoísmo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después de casi medio año estoy de regreso con una nueva actualización!!  
> Un agradecimiento especial a Mara Loneliness por betear parte del cap.  
> Para compensar la larga espera les traigo un capítulo extra largo con una que otra sorpresita, y con lo cual espero me disculpen por el hiatus xD  
> 

Trafalgar entró a la oficina sin siquiera tocar, se sentó en el mismo lugar de siempre mientras que no le quitaba la vista de encima a su amigo, justo en ese momento tratando de recordar el porqué lo llamaba así. Por su parte Mihawk sólo le dedicó una mirada rápida y continuó con su trabajo; la portátil frente a él junto a diversos documentos a un lado parecían mucho más importantes que la mirada casi asesina de Law. Supuso el por qué había llegado de forma tan impetuosa, si bien, no tenía intención alguna de pelear con él.

—Quería darte las gracias por provocar el cambio de decisión en Roronoa —habló Law después de largos minutos en silencio.

—¿Lo dejó? —Mihawk levantó la cabeza y contestó un tanto asombrado. Se esperaba que Law le reclamara por la última conversación que tuvo con Zoro, era verdad que tenía cierta influencia en el joven, y posiblemente le hizo algún tipo de reclamo; pero de eso a dejar el tratamiento no creyó posible que sucediera, después de un año de excelentes resultados era casi una garantía que continuara.

—¿Sorprendido? No deberías, era lo que tú querías.

—No lo obligué, cualquier acción que haya tomado fue su decisión —dijo consciente de que siempre terminaba discutiendo con Zoro al grado de llegar a usar La _Voz_ de forma desconsiderada. Un dejo de remordimiento lo hizo volver a su trabajo.

—¿Intentando deshacerte de tu responsabilidad? Su decisión fue influenciada por ti.

—Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien me pidió que hablara con él.

—Cierto, error mío. Por un momento pensé que era posible que ustedes dos se entendieran o mínimo sacaran la frustración que tienen follando como conejos.

Mihawk levantó la cabeza entre asombrado e indignado.

—Hubo atracción entre ustedes desde un principio, y eso no lo puedes negar —explicó fastidiado Law—. ¿No querías que lo ayudara para que no volviera a suceder lo mismo? ¡Y una mierda! Te daba miedo relacionarte con ese mocoso porque a su manera es tan parecido a _él_ que temías volver a enamorarte. No soy yo el mismo de hace siete años, no cometo los mismos errores, al contrario, aprendo de ellos; no iba a suceder lo mismo, siempre puede existir la posibilidad de una catástrofe, pero la opción de ayudarlo era mucho más grande. Y lo hice, trato de redimirme, ¿tú qué has hecho?

_«Yo también estoy asustado. Pero no puedo permanecer quieto. Necesito avanzar… Gracias Law…»_

Law observó como la respiración de Mihawk se volvía más profunda, errática. Muy aparte de que el tacto no fuera su fuerte, consideraba a Mihawk como un verdadero amigo y por esa misma amistad nunca le había importado decirle las cosas de frente, hacerle ver sus errores o decirle lo imbécil que en ocasiones de comportaba; también estaba consciente de las palabras que realmente lo herían, inclusive a él también le dolían escucharlas en voz alta. Pero, si seguía viviendo el mismo momento, sin avanzar, no llegaría a ningún lado, estancado empezaría a pudrirse y no estaba dispuesto a ello. Y por la amistad que lo unía con Mihawk tampoco estaba dispuesto a verlo inmóvil.

Ambos necesitaban avanzar.

Mihawk apretó con fuerza desmedida los puños. La molestia hacia Law y sus palabras muy verdaderas no se comparaba con los recuerdos, el dolor y la tristeza. Nada de eso había aminorado en los últimos siete años, por el contrario, se había acumulado capa tras capa de pesar. No hablar de ello, no pensar en ello, no afrontarlo, esa era su forma de sobrellevarlo. Mihawk no era tonto y bien sabía que no era lo correcto, pero estaba convencido que no existía otra forma para expiar su alma.

Una última inhalación para calmarse. _«No hablar de ello… no pensar en ello… ignóralo»_

Sacó el expediente de Zoro que Law le había proporcionado meses atrás, un sobre mucho más grande ampliado con sus propias pesquisas. Guardado celosamente en el fondo de su escritorio, cerca de él.

—¿Sabías que tenía una hermana? —dijo sabiendo de antemano que Law le entendería perfectamente.

—Sí —fue la respuesta. Un poco decepcionado por el cambio de tema, pero consciente que no podía hacer más si el mismo Mihawk no quería hablar de ello.

—¿Omega?

—Sí. Asesinada por alfas —dijo sacando a relucir información que pocos conocían. Mihawk volvió a asombrarse—. Debes de estar demasiado encandilado con este asunto para que te vuelva a sorprender. Nadie que no conozca el caso de primera mano te dirá cómo murió, si no fuera por su expediente médico yo tampoco lo sabría, y el expediente fue difícil de encontrar.

—¿De qué forma fue asesinada?

Law lo observó por un momento, parecía estar decidiendo si hablar o no. El asesinato de Kuina Roronoa era uno de tantos que se perdían entre casas más importantes. La policía no había hecho gran cosa considerando la falta de testigos y evidencias para indicar un culpable, o culpables, cualquier que hubo visto el cuerpo podía afirmar que no fue el trabajo de una sola persona. Si la noticia salía a flote en los medios era algo que no convenía a los alfas por eso mismo todos los presentes en el caso hicieron lo posible para minimizarlo: poco trabajo, nula investigación, una indemnización a la familia para mantenerlos calmados, con el tiempo nadie reclamó, nadie dijo nada, su muerte se perdió.

—Su celo se adelanto y no pudo defenderse —soltó Law esperando que esa respuesta fuera suficiente.

—¿De qué forma? —Repitió. Law exhaló.

—Se desangró por las múltiples heridas, la principal en el área vaginal; presentaba signos de tortura. Al parecer siendo ella alguien capaz de protegerse a sí misma intentó defenderse, pero sus atacantes eran demasiados o ella estaba muy debilitada, no pudo hacer nada.

—¿La marcaron?

—Sí. Al parecer en varias ocasiones.

Mihawk se recargó en su silla. Con esa información supo que los atacantes de Kuina fueron alfas apenas despertando sus instintos, adolescentes o niños pasando a la pubertad. Un alfa con mayor experiencia hubiera podido dominar a un omega en celo con La _Voz_ sin necesidad de marcarla. Para los alfas era difícil controlar su libido ante las feromonas, pero tampoco existía la necesidad de ir marcando a cuanto omega en celo se follaban, en sí eso les resultaba repulsivo; mientras el omega no tuviera un aroma llamativo para el alfa, no pensaban en marcarlo, sólo en satisfacer su propia deseo. En todo caso si el alfa atacante de Kuina hubiera sido alguien cercano a ella tampoco dejaría que otros alfas la mordieran, en cuanto suponen que algo les pertenece la gran mayoría se vuelven territoriales. Existía  una amplia posibilidad de que fueron mocosos más jóvenes que ella controlados por su instinto y al ver que se defendía y no sucumbía por ellos, pasaron a hacerlo personal.

Un omega en celo en medio de alfas sin la capacidad de controlarse ni razonar, heridos de su orgullo… Mihawk podía imaginar el suplicio de Kuina.

—Por eso nos odia y siente asco de sí mismo —se dijo en voz baja.

En ese entonces Zoro apenas era un niño, no tenía voz ni voto para poder hacer algo al respecto, y después de tanto tiempo desenterrar un caso era inútil; seguramente su padre hizo lo que pudo, sin embargo, tener a una sociedad completa en su contra fue demasiado para él. Para Zoro saber que los asesinos de su hermana estaban impunes allá afuera siendo prácticamente absueltos por el hecho de haber nacido alfas era una razón más que suficiente para odiarlos.

Asimismo, su hermana a la que siempre había admirado, siendo violentada, torturada y humillada sin poder negarse  sólo por ser omega, asesinada sólo por su celo, humillada porque no tuvo la suficiente fuerza para contradecir su naturaleza, olvidada por la sociedad. Eso bastaba para repudiar su condición, no quería terminar como ella.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —preguntó Mihawk.

—Lo último que Roronoa quería era lástima, si lo hubieras sabido, ¿hubieras sido capaz de ofrecerle otra cosa? Justo ahora tienes esa mirada condescendiente como si fueras parte del problema solo por ser alfa. Y sí, eres parte del problema, pero no por ser alfa, sino por pensar que al serlo eres diferente a los demás. Ya sabes, más derechos, más privilegios, más lujos, ser más importante.

Mihawk tuvo que morderse la lengua para mantenerse en silencio; si bien no consideraba que se comportaba como Law le había dicho, también estaba consciente que en los últimos meses se había dado cuenta de ciertos aspectos que en otros tiempo jamás hubiera visto. No solo era el hecho de empezar a ver la verdadera naturaleza de un omega en una sociedad que los consideraba solo como unos contenedores sino el hecho de notar que los alfas poseían un estatus mayor; el caso de Kuina era un ejemplo claro, las palabras que Zoro le había reclamado meses atrás otro ejemplo mucho más grande, y eso incluía los sermones de Law. ¿Qué tan ciego podía llegar a estar?

—¿Vas a empezar a autocompadecerte? —preguntó Law.

—¿Tengo motivos para hacerlo?

—Justo ahora, no. Con lo que hagas a partir de que salga por la puerta, puede. —Continuó mientras se levantaba del sofá e iba hacia la puerta—: Quizá nunca pueda tener la consciencia limpia, pero ya no estoy revolcándome en la mierda en que yo mismo me ahogaba. Se siente bien, casi puedo llamarlo paz.

Law abrió la puerta.

—Trafalgar, no fue tú culpa. —Fue lo que escuchó antes de cerrar.

Por primera vez Law quiso llorar, pero el miedo lo mantuvo callado. No, estaba seguro que nunca podría tener la consciencia limpia.

 

**».«**

 

Las entrañas le quemaban. Frío. Agua. Alguien que lo ayude. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que sería una buena idea? Soltó las sábanas asqueado de sí mismo. No se atrevió a mirar abajo, no hacía falta, su propio cuerpo le avisaba con espasmos dolorosos lo que necesitaba; se lo gritaba al oído, le carcomía el cerebro. No hubo preámbulos, agarró con fuerza su miembro, lo rodeó con los dedos, un leve movimiento y ya estaba deshaciéndose en gemidos con cada chorro de esperma que expulsaba, una cantidad menor, pero que sobrellevaba un placer más explosivo.

No era suficiente.

Se mordió el labio, el deseo de tocarse se transformó en un vacío dentro su cuerpo, un vacío que clamaba ser llenado, sus paredes hormigueaban, choques eléctricos que recorrían cada uno de sus nervios, piernas flojas; dobló las rodillas y alzó un poco las caderas. Asco. Lo había hecho alguna vez; se lo habían hecho, contadas veces. _«No es diferente»_ , se dijo, sólo era placer, espasmos de su cuerpo, la necesidad de sus hormonas. Pero no era lo mismo. No era igual sentirse tan necesitado de ser penetrado, no era el deseo de una excitación pasajera creada por un ambiente cachondo o una fantasía; era deseo crudo y visceral como algo que requería para vivir. Si en ese momento se quedaba sin aire, sin una gota de agua o sin comida, si jamás volviera a dormir, estaría bien, calmado abrazaría a la muerte. Pero el fuego de sus entrañas, la sensación tan fuerte como atemorizante lo estaba llevando a su límite. ¿Qué pasaría si se quebraba?

Definitivamente no era igual, él no lubricaba, él no solía sentirse pegajoso ni estar consciente del pequeño chorro de líquido que bajaba por sus nalgas proveniente de las paredes vaginales de una matriz de la cual nunca tuvo consciencia, preparándose para el coito y recibir una envergadura capaz de preñarlo… preparada para mantener y alimentar nueva vida en su interior. No era lo mismo. Ya nada sería igual.

Cambió. No era él, no volvería a reconocerse. Era un extraño dentro del cuerpo que lo mantuvo con vida durante veinticuatro años. ¿Desaparecería?

Se tocó, primero con temor, repulsión, por simples acciones mecánicas que lo llevaran a un orgasmo capaz de tranquilizarlo. Después, rendido por el cansancio y la desesperación y dejándose abrazar por las sensaciones que nunca imaginó que su cuerpo pudiera tener, fue consciente, en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales, decidido a explorar hasta qué punto podría llegar.

Quizá sólo necesitaba descubrirse y conocerse. Reconocer su nuevo cuerpo.

Sonrió en parte por el inmenso placer que lo satisfacía, en parte por la simpleza de ese nuevo pensamiento. Descubrirse, conocerse otra vez, aceptarse. Tan sencillo que no podía ser lo _correcto_ , la respuesta que buscaba. Tan obvio como dejarse llevar sin resistencias ni cuestionamientos, sólo fluir, como los espasmos en su cuerpo, nada de restricciones… quitar los obstáculos que él mismo se ponía.

Justo en ese momento, embriagado por el placer y con el cuerpo completamente satisfecho no parecía una mala idea, al contrario, en ese momentos estaba dispuesto a realizarlo, aceptarse como omega, sin importar los estigmas ni las etiquetas. Echado en la cama con las sábanas sucias y el cuerpo sudoroso, Zoro se creía capaz de realizar hasta lo imposible.

 

Apresuró la botella de agua, por más que lo intentaba no le era posible apaciguar el calor de su cuerpo, ¿cuántas veces se había masturbado ya? Baños de agua fría, litros y litros de agua. Pero sin supresores no podía controlar el celo. Law le había informado que lo mejor era pasar los celos de los primeros meses sin medicación alguna, y por el efecto de la abstinencia era posible que los mismos fueran irregulares, apenas había pasado una semana y su celo se presentó con tal magnitud que tuvo que llamar a Law por miedo a tener algún efecto colateral que no estuviera previsto.

Decidido a tomar otra ducha fría, fue interrumpido por el timbre de la puerta, apenas con una toalla en la cintura y chorreando agua Zoro abrió.

—Creo que tu amigo me odia —dijo Law apenas le abrieron la puerta, estaba mirando hacia la casa de Ace quien estaba bajando del automóvil las compras y veía a Law con recelo y antipatía.

Zoro ni se dignó en contestar, se dio la vuelta dejando la puerta abierta; no le apetecía hablar ni de Ace ni de nada con Law, sólo quería que le diera un par de supresores para poder pasar los días en relativa calma. Era cuestión de soportar un par de meses y todo quedaría en el olvido.

—Siempre has sido un bastardo, pero al menos me saludabas… —habló Law mientras lo seguía.

—¿Es normal que el celo sea tan fuerte? —interrumpió Zoro—. No lo soporto.

—Te dije que la descompensación de tu cuerpo sería grande por eso te recomendé que dejaras el tratamiento con calma…

—Sólo dame unos malditos supresores —volvió a interrumpir. Con cada segundo sentía que los espasmos del celo iban en aumento pronto no sería capaz de pensar en nada más que en sexo… sexo con un alfa.

—Debes de estar agradecido que tome muy en serio mi trabajo —dijo Law dejando la pequeña maleta que traía en un sillón, con un ademán le dijo a Zoro que se sentara—, si no lo hiciera sería capaz de dejarte en esas condiciones por gilipollas. Venga, te voy a revisar.

Zoro, nada contento con la idea, se dejó hacer; definitivamente el destino no podía ser tan amable con él y darle la solución fácil.

—No estoy seguro de que los supresores te ayuden, en sí no creo seguro dártelos, necesitas que tu cuerpo se desintoxique, meterle más hormonas no es una buena idea.

—Nada puede ser sencillo…

—Si tanto necesitas ayuda, ¿por qué no se lo pides a tu amigo? Ambos son adultos y sólo sería sexo, si su amistad no puede manejar una situación así deberías de replantearte el nivel de confianza que se tienen —comentó mientras le tomaba la presión y la temperatura.

—Ya no somos amigos —confesó demasiado debilitado como para seguir aparentando. Agradeció que Law no hiciera algún comentario al respecto.

—Algún otro alfa que conozcas.

—Ya tienen pareja.

—Conozco a unos cuantos que bien podrían hacerte el favor.

—No me voy a meter con Mihawk —contestó cortante.

—No me refería a él, pero siempre es bueno saber que es tu primera opción —dijo sonrisa socarrona incluida. Zoro le dedicó una mirada demasiada agria como para ser legal—. Hablando en serio tu temperatura y ritmo cardiaco es elevado, como doctor recomiendo que satisfagas la necesidad de tu cuerpo. Si no es un alfa puedes probar con un par de betas.

Por primera vez Zoro lo miró con curiosidad, cejas arqueadas y casi se podría decir que una sonrisa en el rostro.

—No es una proposición si es lo que pensabas, idiota —continuó Law.

—Si lo hubiera sido te hubiera dicho que no.

—Si lo hubiera querido, no hubieras tenido tiempo ni de pensarlo.

Y con eso el ambiente se relajó lo suficiente para que tanto Law terminara la revisión como Zoro olvidara por un corto periodo de tiempo el estrés vivido. Minutos después Law soltó un pesado suspiro que puso en alerta a Zoro.

—Tus resultados no son alentadores, en cierta forma no me preocuparía, pero con tu historial prefería que fueras al hospital, te mantendré en observación mientras dure el celo.

—No quiero…

—No estoy pidiendo tu permiso. Acepté tu decisión y mírate. Ahora haré las cosas a mí manera, y no es una opción sino un aviso.

 

—Esto es una locura —refunfuñó Zoro al salir de su casa. Llevaba una maleta con lo básico para estar un par de días en el hospital. Si bien las duchas de agua fría le estaban ayudando a mantener periodos medianos de tiempo en las que mantenía el completo control de su cuerpo, no pasaba ni una hora cuando volvía a sentir el cosquilleo en su bajo vientre.

—Tu locura, acepta las consecuencias de tus decisiones. En sí deberías de estar pidiéndome perdón por todos los problemas que me has causado —comentó Law caminando a su lado.

—Te diviertes conmigo al ser tu conejillo de indias, no te quejes.

Mientras seguían discutiendo, Ace salió de su casa y se acercó a ellos. Los había visto salir, a Zoro con una maleta y una expresión de pocos amigos; no le fue difícil deducir que algo no estaba bien.

—¡Zoro! —lo llamó. Se detuvo a un par de metros de ellos. Estaba nervioso, no podía negarlo—. ¿Está todo bien?

—Sí, todo bien —contestó Zoro cortante, tratando de terminar con la conversación. Nunca imaginó que Ace se acercara a preguntar por su estado, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hablaron directamente.

—En realidad no —habló Law—, tu amigo dejó su tratamiento y ahora está viviendo los síntomas de abstinencia, algo no alarmante, pero sí para prevenirse, se quedará en el hospital hasta que yo lo diga.

Zoro lo observó indignado, hacía unos minutos le dijo que ya no eran amigos y ahora soltaba todo como si nada. Law se dio cuenta de su escrutinio.

—Si tu amigo piensa que hay algo malo en el tratamiento que te di sería mala fama para mis investigaciones, tiene que saber que fuiste tú quien decidió dejarlo abruptamente —explicó.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ace, parecía realmente preocupado.

—No quiero ser partícipe de esto —dijo Law a modo de despedida, los dejó solos y se metió a su automóvil.

Zoro lo maldijo internamente. ¿Qué podía decirle ahora  a Ace: «Si, mira, no quería preocuparte con mis problemas por eso mentí»?, una verdadera estupidez. Si de algo se debía de jactar en ese momento era que no podía seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, Ace no se lo merecía, por respeto a él y a la amistad que alguna vez tuvieron debía de ser honesto, _«por una vez en la vida»_ , pensó.

—¿Lo dejaste? ¿Por qué? —Ace preguntó, parecía extrañado.

—Tenías razón, no puedo ocultar mi naturaleza, debo de aprender a lidiar con ello y aceptarlo. Ser omega no me hace menos persona, sólo alguien con un cuerpo diferente —soltó.

—Es bueno escucharlo. Sabes que no será fácil, ¿verdad? Tú también tenías razón, cuando hablamos por última vez, no me atreví a verte a los ojos por tu condición de omega, no por menosprecio sino porque entre todas las personas tenías que ser tú, parecía como si fuera un castigo.

—Le dije lo mismo a mi hermana porque no era capaz de ver que le estaba dando una importancia innecesaria a algo que debería ser natural. Yo mismo me limité, aún lo hago. Aun no entiendo cuándo estoy cayendo en las mismas estupideces, pero al menos ahora trato de aceptar todo lo que pasa de buena o mala manera, mientras no me perjudique o sienta que me quita el valor de ser yo —habló, su voz poseía tintes amargos, como si tuviera miedo. Precisamente fue eso lo que convenció a Ace de saber que Zoro en verdad lo estaba intentando, enfrentándose a lo que siempre temió.

Se acercó un poco más, le dio una palmada en la espalda y sonrió como otras veces lo había hecho, como en los viejos tiempos.

—Así es como se superan los retos —dijo.

Zoro tragó saliva. Le debía una disculpa, era lo mínimo después de todo el veneno que le soltó tiempo atrás, sin embargo, aún no se sentía capaz de decirlo sin que se oyera como un hipócrita, quizá en un futuro lograría hacerlo. En lugar de ello se tuvo que inclinar un poco al sentir como una oleada de calor llegaba desde su bajo vientre, no podía perder más tiempo.

—Necesito irme —dijo entre apenado y alarmado.

—Claro. No creo que tu doctor acepte que tengas visitas, así que, podemos seguir hablando cuando regreses.

—Por supuesto —dijo y se dirigió al automóvil. A un par de pasos se detuvo y miró a Ace—. Mi celo, no te afecta…

—Hace poco Luffy y yo nos vinculamos —dijo a modo de explicación con una pequeña sonrisa bobalicona.

—Felicidades —Zoro dijo de corazón. Se alegraba por él, se alegraba por Luffy; los conocía a ambos y sabía que se respetaban mutuamente. Y aun así no pudo evitar la leve sensación de dolor al saber que no se lo dijeron; _«cosechas lo que siembras»_ se dijo, nunca intentó saber sobre su relación alfa/omega, era lógico que no fuera informado. _«Las consecuencias de tus decisiones»_ le había dicho Law, sí, debía de cargar con ello.

Ace le dijo que hablarían de ello después, sólo era cuestión de esperar un poco más.

Se metió al coche en el asiento del copiloto. Law lo miró por un momento como si lo analizara.

—¿Ya son amigos de nuevo? —preguntó casi con inocencia.

—Calla y conduce.

—Recuerdas la parte en la que te dije que puedo dejarte sin mi apoyo por cretino.

—Creí que habías dicho que por gilipollas.

—Ambos términos te quedan perfectos —concluyó arrancando el automóvil.

 

**».«**

 

Zoro estudió su habitación privada en el hospital. En un ala mucho más alejada del bullicio habitual, al contrario, parecía estar desierta. Las pocas personas con las que se encontró tenían más la pinta de científicos y empresarios en vez de doctores, no había visto equipo médico por ningún lado ni enfermeras o pacientes. Sentirse tan aislado le daba mala espina.

—¿Seguro esto es un hospital? —preguntó dejando la maleta sobre la cama.

—Digamos que es mi lugar de trabajo preferido.

—Siento que alguien podría asesinarme y nadie se daría cuenta. ¿Aquí desapareces a tus enemigos?

—Algo así —contestó como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Zoro iba a replicar, pero otra punzada de excitación lo silenció, cada vez eran más recurrentes y fuertes, supuso que en unos cuantos minutos le costaría incluso mantenerse en pie.

—¿Y ahora qué? No puedes darme nada de medicamento, ¿sólo me la paso aquí soportando el celo? ¿Esa es tu grandiosa idea?

—Sí, esa es la idea. La diferencia entre estar en tu casa y aquí es que puedo venir a verte cada que haga falta y tus signos vitales serán monitoreados.

—Esto es una pérdida de tiempo.

—De cualquier forma lo vas a perder en tu casa. No podrás salir ni recibir visitas, y tampoco sabemos si en algún momento el celo te deje hacer lo básico como comer o dormir, aquí se te puede ayudar con eso. Recuerda, consecuencias —dijo al notar que Zoro intentaba quejarse otra vez, con eso lo mantuvo callado—. Hay ropa especial en el baño, tienes el teléfono al lado de la cama para lo que sea que necesites, y en la cabecera un botón especial en caso de emergencias. El personal está entrenado para no entrar en la habitación sin permiso, por si te la quieres jalar no te sientas presionado que alguien te descubra. Y cuando dije «lo que sea que necesites» me refiero a lo que sea, eso incluye juguetes o un alfa. —Zoro abrió la boca sin poder creer lo que escuchaba y sin encontrar palabras para responderle. Law continuó—: Vendré en la noche a revisar si sigues vivo o ya desapareciste.

Al terminar se acercó a la puerta, abrió y antes de cerrar miró directamente a Zoro.

—Una última cosa, Mihawk es socio del hospital y su oficina está a unos cuantos pasillos de aquí, salir a pasear implicaría que él pudiera oler tus feromonas. Suerte con ello —concluyó guiñándole un ojo y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

 

Los primeros días fueron aburridos en su máxima expresión, había pasado varios momentos de intenso calor, pero nada de peligro. En cambio era la desesperación de sentirse prisionero lo que lo irritaba. Con cada día Zoro se convencía que no necesitaba estar en ese lugar, lo peor ya había pasado, pero Law, testarudo como él solo, no lo dejaba salir. Si bien podía caminar por el edificio y tomar el sol en el jardín, prefería mantenerse encerrado, entre saber que Mihawk se encontraba cerca y las reacciones de las personas al verlo pasear en un estado de excitación permanente no le quedaban muchas ganas para salir. Eso resultó en muchas horas desperdiciadas viendo series y películas y otras tantas navegando por Internet. No podía quejarse en ese aspecto, más que estar en un cuarto de hospital parecía ser residente de un hotel de lujo.

También podía recibir visitas, pero en su situación sólo era Ace quien iba a verlo. Le agradeció por ello, por dejar los resentimientos de lado y saber que su amigo era otra vez su amigo; Zoro no había logrado vislumbrar cuanto necesitaba a Ace en su vida hasta ese momento en que lo tuvo de nuevo escuchándolo decir tonterías. Zoro al principio no supo cómo decirle que quería seguir con ese secreto por un tiempo más, no fue necesario, Ace lo entendió sin siquiera hablarlo, en sí fue él mismo quien ofreció esa posibilidad; parecía que también había estado pensando en la situación y comprendió que para Zoro dar un paso tan grande y que afectaría por completo su vida no era nada sencillo, necesitaba el espacio y tiempo, no para reunir valor sino para encontrar la paz consigo mismo y no estar a la defensiva. Zoro le prometió que saliendo de ahí, lo primero que haría sería cambiar su estatus legal en todos sus documentos y después se lo diría a sus amigos. Por alguna razón que a Zoro se le escapaba no comprendió cuando Ace le agradeció por tomar esa decisión.

Fue hasta el momento en que Ace también aburrido con la situación le pidió salir a curiosear los alrededores al verlo más fresco de lo habitual que Zoro no supo qué contestar.

—¿Estás ocultando algo? —preguntó Ace mirándolo sospechosamente, no era una acusación, más parecía que quería divertirse a su costa.

—El que la gente te vea empalmado mientras caminas no es mucho de mi agrado —contestó abanicándose para tratar de calmar el leve y molesto calor que sentía.

—Ni se te nota la erección.

—Deja de ver donde no debes.

—Deja de poner excusas baratas. ¿Qué sucede, Trafalgar te negó salir?

Zoro lo pensó por un momento, podría echarle la culpa a Law, pero se había hecho la promesa de no mentirle más a Ace.

—Recuerdas que te encontraste a alguien más en mi casa cuando todo esto empezó.

—¿El alfa de los ojos amarillos? Sí, me acuerdo muy bien de él, es difícil olvidarlo siendo que su presencia me intimidó, y eso que ni era su presa, estaba completamente concentrado en ti… ¿te hizo algo…?

—No. Sí… no, no sé. Es… raro, no en un mal sentido, o tal vez sí, es que tiene demasiada influencia sobre mí, y ni siquiera siento que sea por el aspecto de ser un alfa. Me molesta su sola presencia porque le doy demasiada importancia a su opinión. Si bien empecé el tratamiento de Law porque quería dejar de ser un omega, lo dejé porque me molestaba que él me creyera débil; quería demostrarle que no soy el típico omega sufrido, tengo la suficiente capacidad como para alcanzar mis metas.

—Sólo para callarle la boca —dijo Ace tratando de seguir el hilo de la conversación.

—Al principio sí, pero ahora es más por mí mismo. Quiero saber hasta dónde puedo llegar por mi propia fuerza. Pero lo recuerdo y me vuelve a hervir la sangre. Él trabaja aquí. No quiero encontrármelo.

—¿Me vas a decir que decidiste dejar esto para demostrarle que no eres débil, pero no estás dispuesto a presumirle que lo estás consiguiendo? Ese no eres tú.

—No necesito demostrarle nada a nadie —interrumpió molesto por ser considerado un presumido.

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso. Mira, te molesta la opinión que tiene sobre ti, el que fueras débil. Pero ahora ya puedes verlos con la frente en alto, ¿no es eso algo bueno? Demostrarle que estás orgulloso de ti. —Zoro se mantuvo en silencio sin tener contacto visual con Ace—. Hay algo más, ¿qué ocultas? Actúas como si le tuvieras miedo.

—Él no me da miedo.

Zoro no quiso hablar más del tema. Al poco tiempo Ace decidió no presionar, en el momento en que su amigo decidiera hablar entonces lo escucharía.

 

**»:«**

 

Una semana después Law por fin decidió darle el alta; el celo había pasado de forma casi normal a excepción de los primeros días y con el resultado de los estudios no existía motivo para seguir manteniéndolo en el ala del hospital. Zoro esperaba que Law llegara a decirle que se largara para tomar sus cosas e irse, cuestión de un par de horas. Tenía muchas cosas qué hacer, en primer lugar cambiar los registros médicos y actas legales, debía de hablar con su padre y amigos, encontrar rápido un trabajo; aunque Law solventó todas sus estadías en el hospital, los días y trabajos perdidos por su celo mermaron sus ahorros; ese punto era el que más le preocupaba, si bien los omegas podían encontrar trabajos estables y bien remunerados, eran escasos, casi como la excepción a la regla, por lo regular se quedaban en casa siendo mantenidos y estando al cuidado de los hijos. Un futuro en el que Zoro no podía verse. Y como ultimo punto en su lista de pendientes directos, estaba visitarla a _ella_ , pero de eso prefería no pensar más que lo estrictamente necesario.

Se encontraba nervioso, ansioso, desde su conversación con Ace un par de días antes pasó gran parte del tiempo reflexionando sobre la extraña relación que lo unía a Mihawk, si bien no parecía haber nada que los uniera, se sentía tan ligado a él como si fuera una etapa no superada, no un obstáculo a vencer, pero sí un acto al cual debía de ponerle punto final. Ace no se había equivocado, estaba aterrorizado, no por Mihawk en sí, sino por lo que Mihawk pudiera representar. A sus ojos lo veía como el alfa perfecto, el arquetipo de lo que debería ser un alfa, era la parte presuntuosa y soberbia a la vez de fuerte y segura en lo que él consideraba una vida perfecta. Zoro también poseía esas cualidades y defectos, quizá demasiado marcados para no evitar sentirse identificado y en cierta forma arrastrado por Mihawk, se reflejaba en él; y si existiera un mundo alterno donde Zoro fuera un alfa, definitivamente creía ser idéntico a Mihawk. Por esa misma razón, calaba como hielo seco hasta el tuétano de sus huesos imaginar que Mihawk se decepcionara nuevamente de él. No quería enfrentar eso, sería como decepcionarse a sí mismo otra vez. ¿Podría aceptarlo? Era terrorífico averiguarlo. Y aún así lo necesitaba.

Salió de su habitación y se encaminó en la dirección que Law le había señalado. No tenía ni idea de dónde se encontraba la oficina de Mihawk o que estuviera ahí, pero tampoco creyó que sería difícil encontrarla, en si lo complicado sería llegar ahí sin que alguien lo detuviera, no es como si pudiera pasearse por esa área del edificio con total libertad, o eso creía.

Varios minutos después estaba parado frente a una gran puerta de madera con el nombre de Mihawk tallado en una placa dorada. No había sido difícil, nadie lo detuvo ni le preguntaron por que estaba ahí. Pensó que debió de haber sido Law quien dio instrucciones de darle total libertad. Todo muy raro. Zoro tocó la puerta, y al no recibir contestación se animó a abrir, la oficina estaba vacía.

Entró despacio, a la defensiva como si estuviera haciendo algo malo. Observó cada rincón de la elegante oficina; los sillones de cuero negro, el estante repleto de libros y enciclopedias, pocos adornos, unos cuantos cuadros nada ostentosos puestos en lugares clave, el escritorio y la mesita de centro de madera, los ventanales que daban hacia un pequeño jardín sencillo y bien cuidado. Zoro sintió cierta aprehensión al estar ahí, como si no tuviera el derecho aun cuando parecía ser acogedor, como si hubiera sido creado para ser un lugar tranquilo y a la vez el ambiente fuera hostil. Decidió curiosear un poco entre los libros y el escritorio, no había computadora alguna así que imaginó que Mihawk cargaba la portátil, no tenía fotografías de ningún tipo o algo que fuera personal; era un espacio muy frío. La sensación de aprehensión aumentó, por lo mismo decidió sentarse en uno de los sillones a esperarlo.

Fueron alrededor de veinte minutos los que estuvo en silencio tratando de relajarse y preparando mentalmente lo que pensaba decir. El tiempo no fue suficiente, al escuchar la puerta abrirse todo plan se fue al carajo.

Mihawk, vestido de traje y chaleco, demasiado formal para ser un día cualquiera, se quedó inmóvil al ver a Zoro parado a mitad de su oficina. No pudo evitar mirarlo de pies a cabeza.

—¿A qué debo tu visita? —dijo pasada la sorpresa. Trataba de actuar lo más natural posible, si bien sabia que no existía motivo alguno para darle mayor importancia a tener a Zoro parado frente a él, el tener que repetírselo ya era suficiente aviso para pensar que sí le daba mucha importancia. Se dirigió al escritorio para dejar el maletín que llevaba en la mano y quitarse el saco. Quizá debiera abrir la ventana o prender el aire acondicionado o hacer ambas cosas.

—Estoy tratando de hacer las cosas de la manera correcta —empezó Zoro viendo directamente a Mihawk a los ojos—, tenías razón, estaba asustado, sigo estándolo, pero ya no soy una sombra de mí, soy yo mismo, Roronoa Zoro, un omega. Y así como hace un año te acercaste a mí para saber si seguía provocando algo en ti, ahora vengo a comprobarlo para mí mismo.

Mihawk aspiró el aire tratado de encontrar algún olor en Zoro, el aroma de cuero y metal seguía ahí, una nota dulzona también producto del miedo, pero no era grotesco ni repulsivo, no estaba siendo controlado por sus emociones. Bajó la cabeza, Law le dijo que estaba tratando de avanzar, él, y Zoro, y todo el mundo, todos menos él mismo, se estaba quedando solo; Zoro completamente decidido a continuar su vida tratando de no darle más importancia a su opinión, in el resentimiento que antes florecía en pequeñas dosis, y en las cuales se sentía reflejado, como la otra cara de una moneda, una moneda que se le había escapado de las manos.

—¿Tanto es tu desaire hacia mí? —preguntó Mihawk, voz neutral, calmada. Zoro afiló la mirada al sentir como el aire se cargaba con una fuerte sensación de electricidad, como la calma antes de la tormenta.

—Ya no —contestó—. Puedes pensar de mí lo que quieras, yo no tengo porqué darle importancia.

—¿Estás orgulloso de ser un omega? —preguntó de inmediato, voz severa casi exigente.

—No… —titubeó. Pensaba mentirle, decirle que sí, terminar con la conversación y salir antes de que pasara algún desastre, pero le era imposible mentir, no así flaquear.

—Sigues rechazando tu naturaleza… sigues mintiendo. ¿Qué buscas Roronoa Zoro? ¿Mi aprobación? No estás aquí para saber si sigo influyendo en tu vida, estás aquí para obtener lo que siempre quisiste y nunca te diste el _placer_ de tomar —al hablar se acercó lentamente—. Quieres terminar conmigo y no sabes cómo, porque ni siquiera tienes idea de lo que buscas en mí.

El ambiente, cargado de ozono y con el frío aroma del granizo era tenso. Zoro lo sentía en la piel como cortes procedidos por algo filoso, le apretaba las entrañas, le cosquilleaba en la punta de los dedos y a todo lo largo de la espalda. Era el deseo puro y crudo de un alfa, de Mihawk.

—¡Soy un omega, entendiste! Soy Roronoa Zoro —lo cogió de la camisa y lo jaló hacia sí mismo en un intento por mantener el control, no caer en la deliciosa sensación que hormigueaba su cuerpo y amenazaba con desbordarse. Su instinto omega despertando, aceptándolo, sin intenciones de luchar. ¿Era un engaño, una manipulación? No podía pensar en ello, sólo quería golpear a Mihawk, quería besarlo… quería que lo penetrara, quería seguirle gritando hasta quedar afónico. Parafraseó lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza, lo que en verdad sentía para no sucumbir—. Lo que haga con mi cuerpo es mi jodido problema, si quiero cortarme las pelotas, lo haré; si quiero parir los hijos de cientos de alfas, lo haré; si quiero convertirme en el mejor del mundo por sobre los alfas miserables como tú, juro por todos los dioses que lo haré. Y ni tú ni nadie debe menospreciarme.

Mihawk, atónito, lo observó sin esa base metódica y analítica, sin tratar de encontrar explicaciones en sus actos o justificaciones en sus motivos. Lo observó por lo que era, por su valía intrínseca y la terquedad de ser fiel a sí mismo… Palabras regresaron a su mente junto al tormento y la desesperación… _«No me atas, Mihawk, al contrario, junto a ti me siento libre porque así como puedo crear mi propia cárcel también la libertad depende de mí…»_

Fue una fracción de segundo en la que Zoro percibió una sombra tras la mirada de Mihawk, desesperación y angustia, culpa y dolor,  algo espeso y viscoso que iba en aumento. Se pegaba a su piel, carcomía el músculo y llegaba a los huesos, a lo más profundo donde nada ni nadie podía exterminarlo; un tormento perpetuo. Zoro sintió miedo ante tal magnitud de emociones, para él Mihawk representaba fuerza, jamás intuyó que detrás de todo eso podía existir semejante tristeza. Fue una fracción de segundo que duró, suficiente para desmoronar la realidad y crear algo nuevo.

—Quería creer que te ayudaba… Salvarte de ti mismo —confesó Mihawk, muros y defensas abajo, sintiendo la vulnerabilidad de la verdad.

Zoro lo golpeó superado por la situación. Aterrorizado por la posibilidad de reflejarse en Mihawk, llegar a ser tan miserable.

—Idiota, yo soy el único responsable de mis decisiones… ¡Nada de mi vida gira alrededor tuyo, alfa! ¡No eres tan importante…! —concluyó más para sí mismo que para Mihawk; necesitaba decirlo en voz alta, oírse exclamar pensamientos que en algún momento llegó a tener, pero se le escapaban de las manos antes de poder formarlos con cada una de sus palabras; ahora que lo hacía, su voz le resultaba irreal, no se reconocía a la vez que estaba completamente seguro de ser él mismo. Su verdadera voz, sus verdaderos pensamientos. Nunca, nunca sería alguien tan patético como para necesitar ser salvado, él poseía la suficiente fuerza para lograr hacerlo con sus propias manos.

Mihawk, quien había logrado sostenerse del escritorio para no caer por el golpe mantenía la cabeza abajo como un animal herido.

Y como el efecto dominó de una onda expansiva, fue un golpe frontal, un abrupto imposible de resistir. Zoro se acercó, lo acercó a sí mismo. Ya daba igual.

—Mihawk, no bajes la cabeza —dijo cansado de pensar, de ir contra la corriente.

Mihawk lo miró directamente a los ojos, asombrado y confuso, soltó el aire que retenía en el primer atisbo de alivio que sintió desde que su odisea comenzara. Igual que Zoro. Tan parecidos que quizá, de todas las personas del mundo ellos sean los únicos que pudieran entenderse mutuamente, y como niños asustados, peleaban contra ello.

¿Qué tan distintos tenían que ser para poder estar en paz?

El beso fue instintivo, sin preámbulos, labios contra labios, lengua húmeda, boca caliente; sus terminaciones nerviosas mandaban señales de placer preparando ambos cuerpos. Mihawk bajó la cabeza hasta llegar a la glándula del cuello, lamió saboreando las feromonas; el característico aroma de Zoro a cuero y metal llevaba consigo una nota a óxido como la sangre, en combinación con el almizcle de la excitación. Era un olor poderoso, penetrante, le calaba hasta el fondo de sus ideas y pensamientos creando un corto circuito con la única finalidad de abarcar un  sólo pensamiento, el de su naturaleza: _«Quiero poseerlo… dentro de él… acabar dentro de el…  quiero embarazarlo…»_

 _«Aléjate»_ ,  Zoro quiso gritar, lo pensó durante un breve instante, fuerte y claro, con toda su convicción porque no quería tener relaciones. En otro momento, bajo otras circunstancias hubiera podido decirle que no, alejarlo, quizá golpearlo… tener la fuerza suficiente para detenerlo. Pero su racionalidad se veía opacada por una voz insistente dentro de su cabeza, que con cada grito resonaba deliciosamente por todos sus nervios, una voz que resultaba mucho más fuerte, más entendible… _«Lo quiero dentro… necesito su pene dentro de mí… su semen… quiero su semen… Embarázame…»_ No importaba cuanta voluntad tuviera, su instinto nato, la naturaleza de su ser fue mucho más fuerte.

Se rindió, ya daba igual. Lo quería. Lo tendría.

Retrocedió hasta el sofá, Mihawk lo seguío sin poder separarse. Zoro, en un rápido movimiento invirtió las posiciones y logró sentar a Mihawk en el sillón, se acomodó sobre él y restregó la lengua en su cuello, usó las muñecas para llenarlo con su aroma por cada parte de piel que dejaba al descubierto, saboreó su aroma, ya no como la reconfortante lluvia en un día caluroso, sino como una tormenta capaz de ahogarlo, el ozono electrificante en el ambiente, el almizcle del cuerpo de Mihawk preparándose para poseerlo. Las ansias y el deseo lo carcomían por dentro. Una última mirada, no era una petición sino más bien algo parecido a una incitación, un poco de desafío, porque en definitiva no pensaba rogarle cuando bien podía tentarlo.

Para Mihawk, alguien que nunca se consideró clasista, nunca creyó que su opinión frente a los betas u omegas fuera inferior en comparación con los alfas, siempre pensó que no caía en los estereotipos y se consideraba imparcial, esa mirada le recordaba cada exabrupto de Zoro, cada reclamo e intento de encontrar su propio escencia… _«Es impensable que alguien poderoso y digno como tú intime con una pequeña mierda como yo… Claro, sería humillante para los alfas de tu estilo rebajarse ante los impulsos de sus propios cuerpos, es vergonzoso y degradante. Por eso necesitas de esa droga, y ahora que alguien más puede tenerla, es impensable para ti compartirla, ¿verdad? ¿Crees que estaría a tu mismo nivel?»_. Palabras dichas por el mismo Zoro, ¿cuánta verdad había en ellas? Mihawk estiró la mano intentando que con su simple roce pudiera frenar el significado de su reclamo, la realidad de sus propios pensamientos. Vivía engañado por sí mismo, sin darse cuenta. Veía a Roronoa por debajo de lo que en realidad era, para él era un omega, alguien para ser preñado, sin otro propósito de valor. _«Inepto»_ se dijo. ¿Siempre fue así? Toda su vida rodeada de alfas, de betas con gran capacidad, algún que otro omega satisfecho con su vida. Nadie renegaba de su naturaleza, a nadie le daba asco su propia existencia. Una dulce fantasía.

 _«Ser omega es lo máximo»._ La voz de _él_ , feliz y decidida, con la fuerza suficiente para romper cadenas y paradigmas reafirmó la ilusión, lo que siempre creyó era lo correcto. ¿Cómo saber que el suelo donde pisaba era de papel?

La voz de Law resonó en sus oídos: _«Muchos te consideran inteligente, pero eres un verdadero imbécil, Mihawk. No es un problema de su cuerpo ni de la naturaleza, es el mundo que ya lo ha etiquetado como un ser inferior y le ha cortado cualquier posibilidad de ser alguien»._

Volvió a recordar las palabras de Zoro que como un cruel juego llegaban por sí mismas a su mente: _«No… no puedo ser esto… este remedo de mí, un objeto, una simple vasija dónde se descargar los instintos más bajos… Ser un omega significa ser un objeto»_

 _«Lo que para ti es felicidad, para otro puede ser una tortura… tu libertad puede esclavizarlo»._ Inclusive remembranzas de un antaño que no se atrevía a recordar. ¿Podía ser aún más estúpido?

_«Inepto»_

Cedió, dejó que Zoro tomara el control. Al menos por ese momento se rendiría ante él.

Dejó que lo desnudara con su excitación creciendo a medida que sus ropas eran jaladas con fuerza al punto de romperlas; la desesperación de Zoro lo enardecía. Lo abrazó con ímpetu cuando Zoro restregó su cuerpo con el suyo en busca de llenarlo por completo de su aroma, succionó en cada una de sus glándulas. Dejó que él lo tomara de su hombría, dura y lista para penetrarlo. Lo miró al rostro, su expresión excitada, sin limitaciones ni estigmas, sólo disfrutando.

Para Zoro, conforme los estímulos aumentaban, sus paredes vaginales se humedecieron con el lubricante natural; los músculos de su ano se dilataron cerrando la entrada a su recto e intestinos, a la vez que abría el conducto hacia la matriz lista para preñarse. Abrazó con más fuerza a Mihawk al momento de levantar las caderas y guiarlas hacia su miembro. Se derretía por dentro cada vez que Mihawk le correspondía los abrazos, como si intentara protegerlo aunque no lo necesitara, y aún así sus instintos natos se sentían satisfechos. No pensaba pelear más, si así tenia que ser, lo aceptaría.

Mihawk lo penetró con fuerza, disfrutó del placer de la acción; apenas y lograba razonar sobre los gestos y gemidos de Zoro, sobre la incomodidad o el disfrute de la situación. Algo dentro de él le decía que debía de importarle, pero contra la voz de su instinto poco podía hacer. Sin esperar comenzó a embestir, fuerte, constante, moviendo lo más posible la pelvis, queriendo llegar más adentro, hasta el final, hasta vaciarse y preñarlo. Un único objetivo, una única razón por la que lo tenía, abierto de piernas sobre él. Clavó los dedos en su cadera, para ayudarlo con el movimiento, se inclinó un poco para lamer la parte de la clavícula, el sudor, su aroma; la idea de morderlo le atravesó la cabeza, el pensamiento fue desechado casi de inmediato.

Zoro meneaba las caderas en círculos tratando de restregarse lo más posible a su abdomen, piel con piel, combinando aromas. En un punto la excitación lo obligó a arquear la espalda tratando de soportar lo inmenso de la situación, lo bien que Mihawk lo hacía sentir, como el aroma de ambos alimentaba su necesidad de sentirse lleno con su esperma; lo podía constatar en su parte baja, como iba presionando con cada segundo sus paredes, se hinchaba, listo para descargarse dentro de él; y lo quería, lo quería todo, hasta la última gota. La sensación inminente del orgasmo se iba acrecentando; los músculos del cuerpo entero en tensión comprimiéndose en su abdomen, listos para explotar. Se aferró a los hombros de Mihawk, mientras que éste embestía con lo que le quedaba de fuerza. Sólo un poco más. Zoro sintió la tirantez en su esfínter ante el _nudo_ , pero en ese momento no lograba distinguir la diferencia entre dolor y placer, todo era un tumulto de sensaciones que le cortaban la respiración.

Llegó la oleada de placer desde el interior de su bajo vientre corriendo por todo su cuerpo en espasmos deliciosos que le hacían temblar. Su orgasmo provocó el de Mihawk, chorros calientes de esperma dentro de su cuerpo llenándolo aún más si era posible y alargando el momento de placer.

Mihawk se dejó caer por completo en el sofá, la respiración agitada y un placentero dolor en todos los músculos de su cuerpo; nada lo había preparado para semejante sensación, en sí nunca imaginó que pudiera existir algo tan grande. Podía sentir la respiración igual de agitada de Zoro sobre su pecho, se había desplomado sobre él después de su orgasmo, aun así trataba de no poner todo el peso de su cuerpo. Sin que ambos dijeran una palabra se movieron al unísono hacia un lado tratando de encontrar una posición más cómoda para los dos.

Para Zoro era nada reconfortante después del placer de un increíble sexo la sensación del _nudo_ de Mihawk dentro de él; no poderse mover, sentirse lleno y en cierta forma sometido era desagradable. El placer del sexo no era suficiente para esos minutos de sumisión.

—Disculpa, no debí de haberme corrido dentro. —Dijo Mihawk al notar su incomodidad. Zoro se mantuvo en silencio.

Los minutos pasaron, la tensión cada vez más marcada. Fue hasta escuchar un sonido de succión que Mihawk supo que la hinchazón de su _nudo_ bajó lo suficiente para separarse. Zoro se removió incómodo e incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Apenas salió su pene Mihawk se sentó en el sofá y Zoro se reacomodó en el sofá para darle la espalda.

—Aún no puedo estar orgulloso de ser un omega —habló Zoro apretando los puños cada que sentía salir semen por su ano—. Pero algún día podré ser merecedor de ello, como lo hacía mi hermana… —confesó. Sentirse vulnerable no era un sentimiento que lo enorgullecía, pero seguía sin poder quitarse de la mente la desesperanza y tristeza en Mihawk. No podía ofrecerle otra cosa más que empatía—.  Ella era la persona más fuerte que he conocido en la vida. Nadie podía derrotarla y ella no se rendía, jamás. Mi padre, yo y todos los que la conocían coincidíamos en que llegaría a la cima del éxito… cuando supo que era una omega no se desanimó, lo tomó como un reto más. Para ella no era un obstáculo. No lo pensó, simplemente lo aceptó.

«Yo era un crío, apenas empezaba a entender lo que ser un omega significaba, nada bueno. Pensé que era injusto, no se merecía algo como eso; alguien tan increíble debía de tener un futuro increíble. Lloré por ella, no era justo. Y me golpeó. Me gritó que era un tonto al creer que necesitaba de las lágrimas de su hermanito, me llamó crío y me abrazó… Kuina era increíble.

«Pero nada de lo que dijo sirvió. Los alfas la mataron. Al pelear contra su naturaleza terminó muerta. Y si llegó a rendirse la asesinaron de igual forma. De nada sirvió que fuera la persona más increíble del mundo si por su naturaleza terminó muerta…

—No fue su culpa. No fue por ser una omega, ni por ser fuerte o débil ante su naturaleza. Ella fue una víctima, las víctimas no tienen la culpa de los que les pasa, ellas no buscan ser heridas ni asesinadas. Los culpables fueron los alfas que la asesinaron. Ser omega no mató a Kuina, ella no lo buscó. Peleó hasta el final, fue fiel a sus ideales, eso la convierte en una extraordinaria omega —dijo sin poder evitarlo.

Mihawk notó como los hombros de Zoro comenzaron a temblar.

—No necesito de tus palabras, alfa —habló con la voz quebrada, sin resentimientos. Mihawk lo tomó como un agradecimiento.

 

**».«**

 

Pocas veces era Mihawk quien se presentaba en su oficina, si bien esa mañana tuvieron una reunión importante, no creía que tuviera que ver con su visita sorpresa. Law arqueó una ceja al verlo entrar sin saco ni corbata y un poco despeinado, se guardó su opinión al respecto, ya habían pasado varias horas de eso, por el contrario se acomodó los lentes y continuó trabajando.

—¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita? —dijo  sin dejar de revisar los documentos sobre su escritorio y hacer anotaciones. Mihawk se sentó frente a él, con las piernas cruzadas y un aire hostil.

—Tuve sexo con Roronoa sin protección, necesito que le des algo para prevenir un posible embarazo —soltó.

Law alzó la mirada tan consternado que hasta la boca la tenía abierta; sin mediar palabra se quitó los lentes y los aventó sobre los papeles al momento de recargarse en la silla de cuero.

—Trato de calcular todas las posibles circunstancias que debieron de darse después de nuestra conversación sobre él, para que entres en mi oficina y me digas que han tenido sexo sin protección… Es una situación incalculable. —Se mantuvo en silencio por un breve periodo de tiempo antes de continuar—: ¿Entiendes a dónde quería llegar con todo esto, verdad? Desprenderse del pasado no es sencillo, volver a cometer los mismos errores es el punto que se tiene que evitar. El que seas un alfa no es justificación…

—¿El estar medicado sí? —interrumpió con sarcasmo. Law intentó tragar saliva, pero un nudo en la garganta se lo impidió—. Crees que lo has superado, o en su defecto intentas hacerlo, no obstante, la realidad te pesa tanto como a mí. Eres tan egoísta como para creer que haces las cosas por ayudarme, cuando en realidad lo único que intentas es justificar tus propios actos para no afrontar las consecuencias. Estás tan corrompido como yo y eso no va a cambiar aunque le tiendas la mano a Roronoa, deja de aparentar ser el salvador que no eres. Aquí la única víctima es Zoro, y tú y yo los victimarios. Dale el medicamento, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por él.

Mihawk se levantó y salió de la oficina con la misma tranquilidad con la que entró. Por su parte Law seguía sin moverse, mirando al frente sin ver nada en particular, con las palabras de Mihawk resonando en su cabeza.

—Qué hijo de puta —susurró.

Mandó llamar a alguien, le dio instrucciones para darle un último medicamento a Zoro y el alta. Sin ánimos de verlo, de enfrentar lo que tuviera qué decir o su posible arrepentimiento. Así quedaba todo finiquitado. Quizá fue lo que debió de hacer desde un principio, quizá sólo no podía soportar el rechazo de Mihawk. Aún no estaba listo, ninguno de los dos.

 

**».«**

 

Días después Zoro se presentó frente a la enorme entrada enrejada. Guardó las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la chaqueta, siempre que iba sentía un ligero aire frío, culpa quizá, no estaba seguro y realmente nunca le había dado importancia; la resolución que tomó hacía catorce años bastaba para poder seguir existiendo, superarse bajo su propia perspectiva. Por primera vez entendió que estaba equivocado.

Se quedó parado a mitad de la entrada, sus visitas siempre llegaban hasta ese punto, jamás se atrevía a entrar, el resentimiento, pensaba; y sí, eso era parte del motivo, pero hasta ese momento supo que muy a pesar del rencor, era el miedo el que siempre se interpuso entre ellos. Miedo a la decepción, a la realidad, la realidad que tanto odiaba.

Entró. Durante su andar pensó que no recordaría el camino, pero su cuerpo se movió por sí solo. Al llegar a su destino se sentía abrumado, indefenso como si estuviera desnudo, no de cuerpo sino del alma a la espera de ser atacado, como si no fuera suficiente saber que mostraba sus heridas aún sin cicatrizar.

Intentó hablar, un «hola», una disculpa, un reproche, un grito; de su boca no salió sonido alguno. La sangre de sus heridas expuestas lo ahogaba al grado de no dejarle respirar. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? ¿Cuál era el propósito de visitar la tumba de su hermana por primera vez catorce años después de su muerte? ¿Qué ganaba con arrodillarse y llorar y tratar de hablar del pasado, recordar lo sucedido, seguir sintiendo que la realidad lo carcomía y lo derrotaba y se burlaba de él? Y él siendo diminuto, sin fuerza ni valor se dejaba humillar; porque nunca existió motivo para luchar.

_«Entonces debo de convertirme en alguien que sí se lo merece»._

Quizá siendo destrozado al fin pudiera encontrar las fuerzas para volver a reconstruirse.

—Ahora sigo tu lucha, y no quiero perder.

Se levantó y salió del cementerio. Tal vez no existieran las palabras suficientes en el mundo para poder expresar lo que sentía y a las conclusiones que habían llegado. Pero no importaba, su hermana lo entendería y eso era lo único importante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y bueno he de decir que yo ya no escribo lemon, ya no me sale(?) y la mitad de la escena sexual la tenía escrita desde antes de empezar a publicar el fic. Saben el trabajo que me costó poder moldearla a la situación actual de la historia? Uno completo y la mitad del otro xD  
> Y con esto también damos por finalizado el arco emocionalmente conflictivo de Zoro, seguirá siendo protagonista, pero ahora nos enfocaremos más en Mihawk y Law.  
> Nos vemos.


End file.
